


Concentrated Case of Momentum

by poseyfly



Category: Impulse (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Bart Allen is Impulse, Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bart is adorable, wally west is a good older cousin/big brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poseyfly/pseuds/poseyfly
Summary: Wally doesn't remember signing himself up for babysitting his, currently, much smaller cousin. But, like all things, it didn't seem like he could deviate from the plan without a few hiccups occurring. A few adorable hiccups, that is.
Relationships: Artemis Crock & Wally West, Bart Allen & Everyone, Bart Allen & Wally West, Wally West & Everyone
Kudos: 13





	1. It All Starts With A Spell...

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know what this all
> 
> all i know is there is a severe lack of de-aged!/kid!bart allen fics and that the possibility for a bond between wally and bart is so unexplored but so good if it could be used correctly.  
> i hope, above all, someone besides me enjoys it!

Wally doesn't remember signing himself up for babysitting his, currently, much smaller cousin. But, like all things, it didn't seem like he could deviate from the plan without a few hiccups occurring. A few adorable hiccups, that is. 

\--

There was no denying the fact an unsupervised Bart would lead to utter chaos. And the utter chaos that was relinquished upon the Earth this particular Tuesday was a pint-sized speedster hyped up with dreams of grandeur and too much caffeine. How did the usually aged 13 speedster become much, much smaller? Well, that could be explained by simply recalling the fact he had been messing with magical artifacts Zatanna specifically told him not to toy with. 

But you couldn’t tell Bart no and just expect him to comply! No, just like he always done, Bart acted on his impulses and proceeded to play around with the dangerous item. He had no idea what he was getting into. When the strange orb began glowing a purple hue and emitting smoke from itself as it began to levitate, Bart was pretty sure he had just kickstarter armageddon. That, or he’d end up turning into a gorilla who only spoke in native tongues. Or whatever fantastical consequence the wide-eyed speedster could muster in that remarkably large head of his. 

But, instead of having experience as a chimp or making the world turn inside out, Bart found himself 2 feet shorter, with a whole lot of confusion as to why everything suddenly became the size of Mount Everest. And like the genius he was, he took a step forward, tripping on his now too big shoe-laces and ended face first into the unforgiving concrete ground of the Young Justice hideout. Needless to say, what occurred after was nothing the little one could have foreseen. Unfortunately for both Bart and the now apparent Wally, Bart wasn’t alone in this escapade, 

No, in fact; Wally had walked in just as the smoke cleared, locking eyes with the now pint-sized troublemaker, face as pale as ghost; all color draining to his ears. Wally couldn’t even attempt a syllable before Bart did as all little kids have and pointed to the nearest bewildered person, red in face, shouting “They did it!” 

\--

Wally did not wake up that morning envisioning his once stray thought of being an impromptu older brother-figure. In fact, the only thing he had in his head before he saw the scene before him was a picture of a lovely lunch with his lovely girlfriend Artemis; only swinging by Mount Justice to pick her up from a training session she obliged into going. What he was dealt was not that. Clearly in disarray after it all, the first thing Wally did when he saw Bart trying to scamper away was pick him up under his arms like a naughty pet and run towards where he hoped Zatanna would be. He needed answers and he needed them FAST. Luckily, he had a part of that necessities.

Bart didn’t struggle much in Wally’s grip, instead peering up with those big eyes of his and tilting his head innocently as if he hadn’t just screwed the pooch. It was more infuriating than Wally could even describe, and yet, he was so focused on the task at hand he didn’t have the decency to send a glare down to the little tyke and rip him a metaphorical new one. He’d have time to do that later, hopefully, when Bart was his normal sized and not a third his normal weight. 

Wally finally found Zatanna sitting under a tree at a local park, clearly in a meditative state. She was poised and relaxed. Not for very long though. Wally obliterated the grass and kindlings underneath him, shocking Zatanna awake as she exclaimed obscenities in languages long dead. Wally heaved and heaved as he caught his breath, Zatanna glaring Wally down for almost giving her a heart-attack. About to turn him into a frog or something, until the magician looked down and caught wind of little Bart, now free from Wally’s grasp, grabbing at what looked like a little frog that ventured far from a nearby lake. Explanation was needed, and as soon as Wally saw Zatanna’s quirked brow, he knew everything he had just experienced in these brief moments were real. 

\--

“How long has he been like this?” Zatanna questioned the ginger, multitasking as she did so. In between a quick physical inspection to make sure Bart was wholly intact, she found herself humoring the little boy and poking his nose, making the small speedster giggle accordingly. Whatever charm Bart had was the only thing keeping everything from falling apart at the seams. 

“I don’t know. I seriously don’t. I come in one moment thinkin’ I’m gonna go on a sweet date with Artemis and all the sudden I hear coughing and there’s this weird….I dunno, thick smoke all around?” Wally ran lithe fingers through his cropped hair, sighing furiously. “Of course, I ran to where it was coming from, and as it clears up, I just see him there, lookin’ around with that dumb, absent look toddlers always have. You know- THAT one!” He points directly at Bart, who was exhibiting said expression. At least he was for a moment, until he took notice of Wally’s exasperation and decided to toothily smile instead, showcasing loose and missing teeth, giggling all to himself the whole time. 

Zatanna hummed involuntarily, gently checking the boy’s reflexes, listening to Wally as she did so. When she was done, she said a few words backwards and what looked like a lollipop appeared. Astonished, Bart’s golden eyes focused on the candy, gasping in wonder. 

“Do it again! Do it again!” He exclaimed to the woman, jumping up and down in earnest. 

“If you’re a good boy while Wally and I talk about boring, old adult stuff, I’ll show you how I can pull a rabbit out of my hat, okay? Do you think you can do that for me?” Zatanna cooed to the boy, kneeling down and offering him the recently summoned lolly. Bart grinned and nodded vigorously, plucking the candy from the lady and stuffing it into his mouth. He sat down in his spot, muttering something to himself as he did so. Zatanna grinned to herself, only to stand up and reappear at Wally’s side, hands placed firmly on her hips.

“What was that about?” Wally rose a brow. 

“What? I treated him how you’d treat any other kid his age.” Zatanna explained, shrugging half-heartedly. 

“His age? He isn’t supposed to be 5! He’s 13!” Wally pulled at his hair, invigorated. 

“Wally, look, hear me out. Take a breath! You need to cool it.” Zatanna’s lips pulled up in a semi-smile. It was hard not to smile at Wally’s misplaced concern for his cousin. It so often seemed like Wally was still as care-free and oblivious as he had been when they were teens. But seeing how he reacted to his cousin’s predicament showed Zatanna all she needed to know. His heart was in the right place; that’s all that mattered. 

“He’s fine. Physically, there’s nothing wrong with him. As healthy as a little boy could be.” A poised reply. Something so in character of the girl. 

“But he’s years younger. He’s clearly not okay!” Wally huffed, planting his hands at his sides. He peered at his cousin, who was still busying himself with the lollipop, only to lower his voice warily and reaffirm his eyes on Zatanna. “If Uncle Barry found out some magic accident caused his TEENAGER nephew to become a toddler with no way back, I’d be lucky if the Speed Force ripped my body to shreds before he did!”

“Relax.” Zatanna laid a hand on the male’s. “The effect is entirely temporary. He messed with some stuff I forgot to store away. It could have been a lot worse, you know. He could’ve been turned into a frog or something!” She winked. Wally was unamused, so she continued her stead. “It will wear off in a couple of days. He won’t even realize what happened. It would be like….a dream you get during an anesthetic.” 

“I’ll be here with you the whole time. If you ever have a concern or need help, I’m only a text away.” She shifted her weight, letting her hand fall off the ginger’s and neatly at her side. “So, spoil him for a few days. Enjoy having a younger sibling. I know if I could have the experience with any of you, I would’ve. But I digress.” 

“But….” Wally was wordless. What was he even supposed to say to it all. A moment or so lapses of quietness, only the content hum of a pacified Bart behind them broke the fog. Zatanna still smiled placently. 

“What do I tell Barry?” 

“Tell him the team ran into some...alien hijinxs. A...magic plant or something. Temporary effect. He’ll be himself in 72 hours. Just keep him out of trouble. You know….no sugary drinks, do his homework on time, don’t stay up too late…..” 

“Z. Please. You’re killing me.” 

“I kid, I kid. It’ll be okay.” 

Both adults turn to the child still on the floor. One worried beyond words. The other calm, purposeful. Both, unable to change what lies ahead, magic or speed forbid them. 

“He’s a sweet kid, you know?” Zatanna eyed the male. “When he’s normal aged, too. Headstrong. Impulsive. Like how you were. We all were.” Zatanna let her words soothe the man, gently linking arms with him for a brief moment. Just enough for the shared virtues to pass on or so she hoped. 

“What if….I can’t do this. I’ve never taken care of a kid before. What if I mess up big-time and it causes some strange effect where he stays like this?” Green eyes focus unsteadily on the child. Zatanna frowns, shaking her head, looking Wally in the eye once more. 

“It’s not permanent, Wally. Besides, you can always rely on your aunt and uncle for help, I’m sure. And I’m just ‘round the corner.” Zatanna unlinks their arms, starting her pace towards the boy to collect him and have the adventure officially start.

“What do I tell Artemis?” 

Zatanna falters, lips parting, but nothing escaping. A bemused chuckle escapes her lips, for just a second, a knowing look in her eye. 

“I’ll let you decide that, champ.” 

.


	2. Nothing Good Ever Happens at Walmart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Considering his cousin was two feet taller an hour ago, Wally's been coping pretty well. That's until Bart's grubby little hands cause issues in public places. Everythings fine, until it's not. Hijinks ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy : ^ )

\-----

It was hard trying to focus on the impending doom of the situation when Bart was getting distracted by everything in his vision. Tasked with the impossible situation of dealing with his current preschooler aged cousin, who unknowingly caused this predicament and wasn’t even aware nor could fathom it, Wally had his work cut out for him. Unfortunately for Wally, he had NOTHING of value, whether prospect or material items that could take care of a kid this age. He was lucky the kid didn’t accidentally turn himself into much younger, or things would’ve been worse. The thought of dealing with slobber and oh, everything else, made a chill crawl down Wally’s back like a spider. 

So, on one hand, he was glad that of all the things that could’ve happened to his cousin, it was this. Zatanna was right. It was entirely doable. Difficult, sure. Having to keep Bart’s attention span in check, as well as make sure he didn’t cause more trouble was definitely going to be hard. And being a rambunctious 20-something year old college student with no real education on kids or taking care of them besides the brief, pathetic sex education he was taught in high school probably didn’t help his case. If anything, he would have a more successive failure than anything else. But he persisted. Because he had no other choice. 

Wally sort of wished he still had that blind optimism he had when he was Kid Flash. Before he retired. Before life felt real and terrifying. Because being a teenage superhero meant the world to him, and then it didn’t. And after that, after realizing life wasn’t about saving the world from the brink of destruction every day, that his life could mean more than putting his life at risk for the sake of others, he swore he’d never do it again. Not for Uncle Barry or Aunt Iris. And especially not to risk what he had going with Artemis. Heroism had meddled in their lives for too long. He didn’t need a funeral at 16. He didn’t want the responsibility it held because he was too damn young to understand the consequences of what came with the goggles.

So when Bart came into his life sporting the same behavior and mannerisms he had as a kid; he was rightfully terrified. Sure, he was family, somehow; the DNA checked out. Story matched up. It all….fit the puzzle. But he barely knew the kid. And a few months in now, he was expected to take care of him? He couldn’t do it.

But what choice was there? If he handed Bart off to Barry at this sort of state wouldn’t it just mean he’d given up? And when did WALLY WEST ever give up? Disregard the costumes, the theatrics, the hurt and the drama, the lives at stake. Blood and soul. Wally West did not give up.  
Especially not on family. 

Especially not on family who couldn’t take care of themselves. And when Bart was back to normal, he was sure he was going to get a verbal beating straight on that kid. But until then, he’d...,ugh, have to parent his way out of it.

\-----

Wally West. 

20-something-year old college student. Currently holding his (now) MUCH tinier cousin’s itty-bitty….sticky(?) hand. The thought of it made him want to gag. Seriously, he knew he could be gross in his own right. He didn’t exactly have good table manners. But this kid..when was he not covered in something! Why were little kids naturally so gross? Just magnets of germs and grime….and…

….he sounded like a suburban dad on an infomercial. 

Right. 

Wally West. Task: get supplies. Hold your cousin’s grubby little hand. Try not to give in when he stares at you with those big golden eyes, pleading to go to the toy aisle because there’s a sale on Flash merchandise. Wally West. He could do this. He was BRED FOR THIS.

…

“....an’ then, in the future, we could all have capes! Like….like matchin’ ones! An’ then…” Bart rambled on, holding Wally’s hand as he talked about his fantasies for their family fighting crime trio that would totally happen in the future. Wally tried his best not to freak out about it; the kid didn’t realize he was FROM THE FUTURE. Z didn’t specify the effects the spell had besides obvious de-aging but it seemed like Bart was your generic preschooler, albeit with Super Speed. He was oblviiously aware of Barry and Wally and his name and personality. 

But when Wally tried to pry any further than that, the kid would stare at him like he asked him something in a foreign language. How do you explain to a child they don’t know their own identity? He didn’t have the heart to do it. Not to THOSE eyes. Not to THIS Kid. He was completely aware he was already softening up on Bart and it hadn’t even been two hours into this trek of a 3-day trial. But it was hard not to. Here in this overcrowded Walmart aisle filled with toys. Toys that were...surprisingly inaccurate. Wally squinted at the color of a familiar looking action figure. The hair was….brown. Kid Flash didn’t have brown hair! How dare they!

“.....Wally.” Bart pulled on Wally’s sleeve, biting the inside of his lip as he did so. Wally was clearly lost in his thoughts, but Bart was having none of that, pouting impatiently and pulling again, calling out his older cousin’s name even louder. It took three whole “Waaaaallllyyy’s!” from the child before the man emerged from his thoughts and looked down to his cousin expectantly. Bart glared up at him. 

“What’s….what’s up, little guy?” Wally sighed in relief he didn’t poke his eye out or something while he was debating using Aunt Iris’s news resources to make a scandal on toy companies-- 

“You like him? That? Kid Flash!” Bart pointed eagerly at the toy on the shelf, practically jumping up and down in his spot. A toothy grin appeared on his freckled face, Bart expecting Wally to fork it over as green hues refocused on the...inaccurate figure. 

“Do….you want this?” Wally rose a brow.

“Yeah! Yeah! I want him! Give him to me! Gimme!” Bart somehow snaked his little, deceptive hand out of Wally’s hold and rushed over the opposing shelf, attempting to climb UP the shelves in order to get to the toy. Impulsiveness combined with superspeed, a tiny, compactive body, and no regard for store safety lead to this. Bart was obviously, getting nowhere, slipping every time his little fingers managed to get into a crevice. He didn't have enough upper-body strength, even as a superpowered meta-human, to pull himself up. Wally was too caught up in the action to even notice the boy’s distress, still amazed Bart didn’t care about the other patrons who were getting increasingly aware of a kid...clearly...trying to climb the shelves. 

Bart wasn’t getting to where he wanted to go. The toy still saton the shelf, and Wally stood there in awe, too caught up to realize all Bart wanted WAS for Wally to, easily, reach over and give it to him. And because of this, he began making audible whines and noises, almost yelping every time his hands slipped, fruitlessly trying over and over again. Frustration was building up in his little body and more so in his face due to how beat red it was; tears forming in those oh so big eyes, Wally starting to feel a pit in his stomach watching it all happen. 

“It won’t work! I can’t! Stupid! Stupid! Let me have it! Please! I’ll be good!” Bart cried out, breaking Wally out of his thoughts as the child’s last attempt had enough force to have the entire shelf dip forward, causing an array of items to start cascading down directly in Bart’s way. Wally finally breaks free of his funk to scoop Bart up from under his belly, holding him awkwardly like a football at his side as the items fall noisily on the floor, alerting several customers and stopping all the hubbub around them. 

Meanwhile, Bart squirms and struggles in Wally’s grip, little fists flying everywhere as he’s trying to express emotions he just can’t….fathom. He just wanted one thing! And not being able to say what was on his mind in the big words he used to know was giving him so much stress. 

“Hey, hey, hey, shhhh, shh…! I’ll give you the toy, can you calm down, please?” Wally shushes his little cousin, but Bart’s too keyed up, he’s still struggling in his hold, pretty much wailing at this point because he can’t get his feelings across. “Bart, you gotta communicate, buddy. What’s wrong?” 

“Want it!” Bart exclaims in between sobs and hiccups, flailing his limbs around fruitlessly. People are staring. Wally’s eyes dance around anxiously. He can feel mothers whisper to their older children; cashiers rolling their eyes. Managers sticking their noses up. 

Wally can feel the scorn. It only makes him more desperate to get Bart out of his tantrum. His feet tell him to just shove his hand over Bart’s mouth and run out of the store and take the long drive up towards the next local one. But he knows he messed up because he was too lost in his own mind. And Bart was only suffering as he stood there panicking. God, he didn’t feel like the adult. Why was it so hard?

“Shhh, hey, hey, buddy, here, okay?” Wally panics, and in one fell swoop grabs the Kid Flash figure from the pile of miscellaneous toys, shoving it Bart’s way. Bart immediately latches onto it, but he’s still fussing and he’s still crying, although he’s a little quieter. “You got the toy, okay? We need to be quiet for uh….please just, let me think.” 

“His arm is broken!” Bart reports, dejected, and with all the effort he just had, Bart apparently refills and is ready for another round of tussling in Wally’s grip and misbehaving. Wally, however, isn’t, and in between this and the last few minutes of children’s crying and loud noises, what appears to be a crew member comes by and approaches Wally. The speedster mutters a curse to himself, tossing the broken toy out of Bart’s hands and trying to juggle his cousin’s weight onto his hip so he can try and handle this like a cool, collected individual. But it was increasingly difficult with how Bart was monkeying around and still very upset over the toy. 

“Is there a problem, sir?” 

Wally goes to answer. He was going to stumble out something, but Bart answers for him. He wiggles in Wally’s arms again, brows knitted, those big golden eyes filled with glossy tears. 

“His arm is broken!” 

“I’m sorry…?”

“Kid Flash! His arm! It’s broken, and Waww-” Bart is suddenly shut up by Wally’s hand over his mouth, but the little speedster still struggles against it, mumbling something the woman can’t make out. The employee shifts her weight and sighs, clearly not entertaining whatever THIS was a display of. 

“I’m sorry about the item, sir, but your kid is causing a lot of noise. We have some complaints…..” She begins, and then her eyes trail down to the broken shelf with all the toys on the floor. “Could you tell me what happened here? How did….”Kid Flash’s arms break?” 

“Listen, sorry,my uh….my…..” Wally bites his lower lip. Fuck- “....kid….he wanted a toy. I didn’t realize. He tried to climb the shelf and it came down-” 

“The shelf was properly secured up until that point.” The woman is not having it. And Wally can feel the sweat form and collect at the back of his neck. “I’m sorry, but would you and your…..child mind coming with me and seeing the store security? It’s just a quick thing, precautions, you know….” The woman explains, making hand gestures and all. Wally is not amused. And neither is Bart, who is still fighting the hold on him STILL, despite it all. 

“Listen, I’m sorry, about the shelf, but I….I can’t do that - just let me-” 

“If there’s nothing going on then a quick check won’t hurt, right?” 

“Please, lady, just---” 

“Wally?”

“Artemis-” Wally’s out of breath. First the shelf breaking, then Bart has a temper tantrum, then this lady has the gaul to talk about “security….” and then….HIS GIRLFRIEND, of all people, shows up. This couldn’t get any better. Wally’s paler than a ghost, and yet, the lady isn’t impressed. 

“Wally, where have you been? I texted you hours ago, you didn’t respond. Zatanna said something about B-” Artemis suddenly locks eyes with Bart, and it sinks in, for the most part, which makes her have to do a double-take and restructure her statement. The blonde falters, and the manager doesn’t seem like she’s buying it. Artemis weaves her hand through her ponytail to try and focus again, continuing her statement, “....art. Bart. There he is. I was….so worried. About him. You….you both, of course, why wouldn’t I be.” 

Artemis does an awkward walk-jog inbetween the few feet separating herself and the two speedsters, coming in for a quick, forced, peck on the cheek for Wally, and then a hair ruffle for Bart, who is still not having it, shoving her hand off and groaning in frustration. The woman keeps her eyes set on the trio this entire time.

“Have my boys caused you some trouble?” Artemis says through bared teeth, doing her best to play a role she just came up with seconds prior. The manager lifts her head up, as if considering this all in her head, only for her to simply shake her head no. Artemis gives a cheesy laugh, hooking her arm around Wally’s shoulder and giving it a knowing squeeze, as if to say “When I figure out what’s going on, you’re so, SO DEAD.” Wally reciprocates by giving his own fake smile. A perfectly happy couple, except for the very unhappy Bart in Wally’s arms. 

“Not at all ma’am. Those figures are cheaply made to begin with. And the shelves?” The woman comes forward, looks left and right, making sure another employee isn’t around, before whispering to them both “They’re at least 30 years old. I’ve broken more than a few in my time. Sorry for the trouble.”

The woman walks away, careful to step over the mess of toys she’d probably consider meager work and have some poor intern clean up. Artemis keeps up the act until the fool is away, but before Wally can even attempt to explain, Artemis shoots a glare that says it all for him. 

In an eerily quiet manner, Wally and Artemis relocate towards the back of the store. Bart is trusted to be at Artemis’s side now, seemingly more happy than he was with Wally, but still fussy over it all. When they’re back there, and they’re in the clear, everything begins to fall apart.


	3. A Mother's Woes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artemis Crock doesn't exactly see herself as a mother figure to anyone. 
> 
> It's amazing how quickly things change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that as I am publishing and writing this (3/6/21) I am writing impulsively due to a high dose of amphetamines in my blood mixed with high, high, high mania. I don't know if I'll finish this whole thing in one day straight or if I'll update 5 chapters and never touch it again. Support always helps. Thanks, and enjoy!

Catching Artemis up to speed isn’t hard. Or at least, it would not have been had it been in an environment Wally had control over. Explaining everything about Bart and then with the toy and the woman all the while indirect conversations are going on in this dully-lit supermarket where Bart is STILL trying to grab things they don’t need...Wally is up to his knees in things he can’t handle. Luckily, Artemis isn’t just any normal woman. They know each other, and through thick and thin, Artemis and Wally have always made it out alive and alright, except for maybe a few split ends. Even with the precarious addition of a barely controlled Bart, Artemis handles it like a champ. She keeps her face straight and to the point. 

“.....and now we’re here.” Wally finishes the briefing, threading fingers through his wild hair, searching Artemis’s expression for something to nitpick but coming out empty. Not only did she keep a straight face through it all, but she managed to calm Bart down, for the most part anyway. It must’ve been my experience with Lian, or so Wally thought. Artemis had her pretty hand nestled in the crown of Bart’s unkempt curly hair, patting him gently ever so often when he tried to grab Artemis by the hip and lead her to another isle of goodies. He, for some reason, trusted her enough to simply sniffle back aggression and stand obediently at her hip, the boy still holding her other hand with his own. 

“When Z told me all about it, I thought it was all an elaborate joke.” Artemis explained, her voice hitching for a moment. She purses her lips. “But she told me about you taking the bull by the horns and well, begrudgingly stepping in for the little guy. I came by to get some stuff, I didn’t realize you’d be here.” 

“You’re my savior, babe.” Wally melts like putty in her presence, and Bart makes an audible “Yuck!” noise. Artemis chuckles.

“But, I heard commotion. And I saw your fiery red hair, and Bart’s...well….him. Even when smaller, he’s easy to spot in crowds.” The boy in question perks up when he hears his name, giving Artemis a coy smile, before refocusing himself on tracing the lines of her hand with his little index finger. At least he managed to keep himself busy. 

“We’d be toast otherwise. He wanted something but I was so out of it because, hell, he’s a stress-bringer!” Wally jokes, but it's enough to get Artemis’s lips to dip into a premature frown, so he cools off, awkwardly wringing his wrists in front of him. “I guess I wasn’t listening to him. Little kids are oddly intuitive.” 

“We made a mess.” Bart suddenly perks up, but his voice isn’t as big as before. It seemed unlike him.   
“The key word being we, hun.” Artemis crouches down to Bart’s level, brushing his wispy bangs out of his face. Still, he behaves timidly, hands tucked behind his back, bashful. It makes her heart melt. And it made Wally feel like a total jerk. 

“I did it. My fault. Jus’....wanted to have Kid Flash…” Bart mutters, trying him best to keep a straight face, but he’s losing quickly, and whatever’s left of his emotions boils over, making those trademark big tears spill out of his eyes. Artemis can’t help but frown, and Wally clutches his stomach so hard the fabric of his shirt almost rips due to the strength. 

“It’s okay. We all get angry. It’s normal, Bart.” Artemis tries her best to sound motherly, to sound kind and warm. She isn’t sure if she’ll ever have the heart to be a mother. But if things like this kept miraculously happening, she might as well hone in on the skills while she could.

“Not right...It’s bad. I was bad.” Bart loses the fight, and he tries to wipe away his tears, but they reform too quickly, to the point where not only his face was wet, but the hem of his jumper’s sleeves were too. “I’m sorry.” In the midst of him wiping his snot and tears of his sleeve, and Wally having to see not only his girlfriend’s heart break but experience himself, he almost misses the last little bit Bart mutters before he breaks down completely, and it shatters him completely.

“Please don’t tell Grandpa.” 

“Sweetie.” Artemis can’t form a consensus, so instead, she embraces the little boy, going so far as to pick him up and hoist him into her arms as she stood up, letting him cry his heart out unto the fabric of her jacket. The three are all quiet except for the muffled sobs of the tiny speedster, and Wally can see how his fists grip Artemis so tightly as if he was holding on for dear life. It made him sad, 

He can’t cry for very long. It’s inevitable when he’s had such an eventful day. Artemis rubs his back in an attempt to soothe Bart as he finishes up, sobs turning into hiccups and occasional cries, until its only sniffles. The preschooler’s hold on the woman is much softer now, and it’s clear he’s running out of energy at this point with how soft and whispery his hiccups get. The young adults wait for him to completely tire himself out, before, without even thinking, Artemis bumps into Wally, purposefully transferring Bart’s weight into his own until Wally grips the boy protectively, almost naturally. It makes her smile, if for a brief moment. 

Wally holds Bart almost effortlessly but securely with one arm while the other is busy holding hands with Artemis. It was a bonding experience, albeit a weird, convoluted and strange one. As they exit the store, somehow obtaining general care items for the boy in between it all, Bart seems to be falling asleep in Wally’s arms. Artemis would take a photo. But then she remembers the predicament. It wasn’t normal and it wasn’t something that should be celebrated. But it felt so nice….for the time being. Like she was a part of something more intricate than a band of teen superheroes or just a college fling with her childhood lover. A family, if you will. But Bart’s not her kid. And Wally is just her boyfriend. But she hoped, if that day would come, it might turn out like this. With less….fights in public places, however. For one thing, SHE’D be in charge of store runs. But that was for another day. 

As Artemis finishes packing bags of supplies in the trunk of her car, she catches a glimpse of Wally, still holding Bart in his arms, standing near the passenger's seat, just….taking in the moment, she guessed. She couldn’t hear his thoughts but she felt like, if she could, there wouldn’t be much to it. 

It was a lucky coincidence Lian had slept over with Artemis a few days prior, otherwise they’d have to purchase a car seat, Once the sleepy speedster is secure, both sit down in the car and experience the longest silent moment of their life.

\---

“Barry and Iris, they know about this?” Artemis questions Wally, clearly concerned. After all, she got herself involved; Wally was her family now. It was only right to see it out til the end. 

“I texted them. I don’t know if it’s enough to straight up say “hey your grandson from the future? Well he magically turned himself into a toddler and is somehow being wrangled by my girlfriend and i. Also, can I crash at your place? They don’t allow kids at my college dorm.” Wally deadpans, but he’s just tired; frustrated mostly. It’s understandable, given the circumstance. 

“I guess they will know.” Artemis says as she turns the keys into the ignition, starting the car. “I’d offer to let you stay at my place and bring Bart but it's not my house. I don’t know how my sister or Roy- I mean, um, Lian’s father would feel that Bart is staying over, let alone you…..” Wally raises an eyebrow. Artemis blanks, briefly, but she chuckles sheepishly . “You know what I mean. It’s a lot to handle. He seemed like so much alone. Him AND Lian? I think I’d die.” 

“No, no I get it. I’m still so confused. I just want him to be back to normal. It was so much easier when he was just a careless teen. When he wasn’t….my responsibility.” The redhead frowned at his own words. He sounded so selfish. When had his cousin ever turned his back on him in his time of need? He was always the first person offering to help Barry and Iris and he never had issues running errands or helping in a team fight. Why was taking care of Bart so colossal for Wally when taking care of Wally was like a walk in the park for Bart? It confused Wally to no ends.

“I know. We both do. Everyone back at the cave sends their regards. Especially Jaime.” 

Wally’s eyes shrink. “They know?” 

“How could they not? It was as if a bomb went off in the cave. It’s their teammate. It’s only right they know!” 

“But...won’t that be tough for Bart, when you know, he’s back to normal?” 

Artemis’s mouth opens, but she doesn’t speak. She doesn’t know what to say.

“Wally.” She stammers, eyes focusing on the car’s side mirror. “It’s not like this is life or death. I mean, it’s a huge issue. It’s magic...it’s unknown territory for us. But...Bart is in safe hands. We’re gonna take care of him. And, if Z is right, and he’s back to normal in a few days, we’ll have to take it day by day…” 

“But-”

“I know. Believe me, Wally, I know.” Artemis locks eyes with her boyfriend, and without hesitance, shifts her position so she can kiss him on the lips, gently caressing his cheek as she did so. And when she pulls away, she speaks calmly. “You care about him, so much. But the best thing we can do now is wait it out. He has you, and you have me, right? And we have Dick and Megan and Connor and Zatanna, if we need them. If we need your aunt or uncle, I know they won’t mind. We have a whole cast of people who would go to the ends of the Earth for this kid. So don’t worry. Just...relax. Spend the drive sparingly. Take a nap or something. For 15 minutes today, let your mind be free. And when those fifteen are up-” Artemis gestures to Bart in the back, who is now deep asleep, loud snores and all “-it’ll be your turn to deal with him.”


	4. Grandmother's Magic Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang arrives at Barry and Iris's house. A few things are gained, some lost. Bart admits to some things he'd rather forgot but can't, given, you know, the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more compuslive writing. almost 10k words in my google doc. like jeez dont i have a job or something. enjoy

Everything seemed a whole lot simpler now that Bart was asleep. But it would only be a little longer til the little speedster woke up from his nap and caused more chaos for his loved ones. One could argue, while he was quite the handful, Bart himself never really incited troublesome situations on purpose. Unless he was goofing around with his friends, it always seemed like the boy, however eccentric, really wanted things to be good for people. Sure, he didn’t process things the way others did and he definitely was an oddball even without considering his meta-abilities, but really, he was a good kid who had the unfortunate shitty luck of being put into really, really, crazy and theatrical situations. Like the one he was currently in. 

So, it was a blessing Bart was still thick in sleep by the time the car was parked and Wally got his bearings straight enough to walk in and tell his uncle all the crazy shit that unfolded. With Artemis at his side, Wally carefully unbuckled the little speedster from his seat and took him out of the car, careful to support his head that he totally didn’t just read about on a Wikihow article on how to handle young children. Maybe he was overcompensating? It was better than the other way around. Nevertheless, the less then a minute walk that it took Artemis and Wally from the car to the Allens’ front door was definitely one they wouldn’t live down in even a century. 

Even with the commotion of opening doors and Artemis being greeted by her in-laws, Bart didn’t stir in Wally’s arms, simply lost in his own dreams, only the occasional whisper of wind pushing his cheek ever so slightly to the left that it brushed Wally’s bicep, to which he couldn’t help but chuckle. Something so….nice. It was a shame it was only downhill from here.

Wally sighed to himself before smoothing out his hair with his free arm, adjusting Bart’s dead weight on his hip and opening his Uncle’s front door with the fragility of newly cured glass. Luckily for Wally, the moment he walked in with little Bart in tow, Iris and Barry melted at the sight of it. Sure, it was awkward, and there was to be a long, difficult discussion following the sudden gawking, but having not seen any glimpse of their grandson’s life pre-teenhood, it was a look at what could be. Of what they might have. When Iris gave birth to Bart’s mother and aunt, that is. 

Iris was the first to see him. Her eyes were first set on Wally, but the moment she saw her grandson’s chubby cheeks she cooed in adoration, pushing past her beloved nephew and grabbing at the now slightly awake Bart, who was not very happy at being awoken from his peaceful slumber. Disgruntled and with his face still blotchy from his crying fits earlier, Bart shifted in whoever’s arms to the other side, barely paying attention to the fact he was in a completely different setting and in a completely different pair of arms. Much softer, thinner arms. Unfortunately for Bart, the Allens were not good at volume control, and the moment Bart was seen by Barry, it was a full house of harrumphs and elated exclamations. 

“Bartholomew.” Iris’s soothing voice rang, attempting to consult her now sleeping grandson in her arms. Bart’s eyelids creased heavily and his nose upturned, so he sensed something, but he pushed his face into the fabric of her shirt, not wanting to be disturbed. Iris’s laughter filled the living room as she gently tilted Bart’s face upwards, so either way his face had to adjust to the light. Bart did not like this and he grumbled incoherently, begrudgingly opening golden eyes to see his grandmother smiling with all the light on Earth in her eyes. 

“Sleepy….lemme sleep, please.’s rude….to wake someone up.” Bart said in a sleepy mumble, clearly not all together. Iris’s smile only deepened but as she went to awake him once more, she was met with a small hand blocking her mouth, stopping her from speaking. Mostly out of slight surprise, though it was more amusing than anything. Iris, of course, easily moved Bart’s uncoordinated hand and tucked it back near his body, to which he tried to resume sleeping. This went on for a good minute, before the boy realized the attempts were fruitless and he grumpily awoken, cheeks painted red in annoyance. He was pouting, a clear sign the nap was not enough to fully rejuvenate his mood. However, it would be fine for now. 

“Bart, do you know where you are?” Barry finally broke the silence, the man resisting the urge to grin. 

“Gr….Grandmas….” Bart responded groggily.

“And who lives at Grandma’s?” Barry responded, a cheeky expression shared amongst the adults in the room, from Wally to Artemis. 

“Grandma….and Grandpa….” Bart said slowly, feeling something was up. And when it clicked, golden eyes lit up with the power of the sun. And in sudden exclamation, Bart pointed a finger at Wally and yelped in indignation “You said you wouldn’t tell! You promised! You promised and you lied! Wally! You promised! Not fair! Not fair!” 

Bart protests were half-hearted as he slumped against his grandmother’s chest, cheek squished against her neck, the boy still pouting, slightly teary-eyed. 

“I’m sorry, little dude.” Wally tried his best not to erupt in giggles. It was so hard not to. When had he been around a child so...enlightening? The boy lit up the room without even trying. It was something people told him he did as a kid. He could see how influential it was. “We couldn’t have you stay at the cave. It was too dangerous. Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris is gonna let you hang here until this stupid spell is up, okay?” 

“But you promised.” Bart whined, looking up to his grandmother's support. Iris only shrugged, amused by it all, frankly.

“Sorry, little guy.” Artemis spoke suddenly, sitting down on the couch near Barry. “It has to be this way. Until all the magic’s worn off. When it’s gone, I’ll drive you first thing to the cave, I promise.” 

“I can run there. I’m fast. Very fast. Faster than Wally, absolutely! Without a doubt! Because I don’t lie or cheat!” The child erupted, frowning. 

“We know you can.” Barry and Iris shared knowing glances, so Iris let her grandson down. In a fit of protest, he planted himself in the middle of the floor, only causing everyone to sigh in relief. They were all collectively afraid he’d run off and end up lost or something. But clearly, being right was more important to the child at the moment. 

“But it’s not fair!” Bart finally got up from his self-imposed spot and was adamant in his findings, which were all, of course, based on childish emotions surging through him. “If-if Wally did somethin’ bad an’ I promised not to tell I wouldn’t tell! So why does he get to go back on a promise? We’re family!” Bart’s anger melted into pure frustration, brows knitting. “I don’t understand. We’re family. We don’t lie.”

“Bart, honey.” Iris knelt down on the floor, opening her arms in a gesture that she hoped her Grandson would notice. He obliged, coming forward and laying his head in her lap, although he still was far from happy. Iris began combing through his auburn locks, feeling several knots that had formed from all the activity he had been through today. She made an audible noise of displeasure, but was quick to try and detangle them with her nimble fingers, making sure not to prod or prick too hard so Bart didn’t stir or feel pain. 

“Wally had to tell us.” She began, starting those ever proactive laments of hers. They always worked. On Barry, on Wally when he messed up as a kid, to even her coworkers Iris West was a miracle worker with the voice of an angel. She could soothe the worst of burns. Bart was no different. He melted like butter in his grandmother’s presence, especially considering how fragile he was right now. Iris was the closest thing he had to a mother figure right now. 

“You could’ve been hurt a lot worse than this. We’re lucky this effect is only temporary. Even though it’s hard to understand, you need to realize you made a mistake and that, we’re fortunate it turned out okay. If Wally hadn’t been there, we don’t know what could’ve happened.” 

“I said sorry. I won’t do it again. I won’t mess with magic. I promised.” He was visibly upset, but too tired from the day’s events to even cry. It was sad to see, but even in this state, he needed to know what he did was risky. 

“I know.” Iris fixed his bangs in a better place, so that his eyes were more visible, tucking loose hairs behind his ear. She leaned close and planted a kiss on his forehead, pulling him into her lap and letting him soak up the warm of another body.

No one dared to say anything. Not even Barry interrupted the intricate moment. There was nothing they could say or do that could make things better. He just had to wait it out, even if it sucked. But...it wasn’t all bad. Maybe Bart could get a taste of childhood he didn’t experience back where he was from. One where he had a different place to grow up. Maybe it’d change him for the better. 

Maybe.


	5. Don't go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris uncovers some truths about Bart's past and what his childhood in an apocalyptic future might've been like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated! if you ever have questions or anything, my discord is also available per req uwu

After a few minutes of hushed conversations between Barry, Artemis, and Wally, everyone was in the know. Even the gritty details Wally was going to skip that Artemis insisted he’d fork over. For Bart’s sake. It was uncomfortable to say the least. They were fortunate he didn’t end up in something worse. As they talked, Wally occasionally peered over to his aunt and his little cousin. Their connection was something to be marveled at. 

Wally didn’t know much about Bart’s parents. He never seemed to talk about them. But he talked so highly of Barry and Iris. Waly wondered if there was a rift between Bart and his biological parents. Even normal-sized Bart hid a lot more than one would think. For such a seemingly innocent kid, he had a lot on his plate. Wally, in a weird way, sort of hoped this….rendezvous was a good break on the little speedster’s part. God knows he deserved it. 

All he knew was that Iris and Bart connected wordlessly. Sometimes without even physical action either. They just looked at each other and seemed to share something deep, something worthy of admiration. While Wally loved and was forever grateful for his parents, he wondered what it would be like growing up with the connection Iris had with Bart. 

Iris eventually got up from the carpet with Bart in tow, little footsteps following her for the rest of the evening. Even though Bart was still exhausted from it all, ultimately, he seemed much happier. Maybe not euphoric, but enough that he seemed like a miniature version of his normal self; sort of similar to how he was before the fiasco at the store. It was getting late at this point. Wally forgot time existed but when he looked over at the clock on the wall, it was almost 6 pm. Well, maybe not late from a college student’s point of view. But from the point of view from an older cousin who had to deal with Bart in the morning the minute he woke up til the moment he fell asleep, all time was precious. Besides, Wally didn’t hang around little kids much, but didn’t they eat early and sleep early? He looked over at Bart throughout the evening, and even with that nap sprinkled in during the car ride, it still seemed like he was running low on steam. The little tyke sure was yawning a lot. It was just that they weren’t used to dealing with someone so young. But Iris was the first to say something, noting it was too late to cook dinner and with how collectively tired everyone was, it was best to just order in something.

Bart immediately perked up at the idea of food, so they chose pizza. Seems easy enough. And sure was yummy after a hard day of babysitting the world’s most hyperactive preschooler. But what that also entailed was chasing a now refreshed Bart around the house because he was covered in tomato sauce and didn’t want to be wiped down...which probably made the pizza not worth it. SOMEHOW, Iris got him to hold still enough to where he was mostly good. But they’d have to figure out THAT routine eventually, and Wally was not excited to discuss it. 

Wally eventually brought in the supplies they bought from the store which really was just a bunch of clothes and general items because Bart insisted he was too good for whatever hand-me-downs they had lying around from when Wally was a kid. To be fair, it had been a susbanticial amount of time since Wally had seen any of that stuff anyway and if it meant avoiding a mushy, embarrassing conversation with his girlfriend about the pjs he wore in grade school, he’d be just fine with paying 10 dollars for some stupid PJ set. 

Of course, getting Bart to bed was a lot easier to say than do. And even with four adults, two with superhuman speed AND stamina, it was still a noble cause.He had sat still long enough for them to change him into pajamas, but once that was done, Bart was practically bouncing off the walls. It made no goddamn sense to anyone. But relief came in the form of Iris. Because, of course it did.

“You gotta go to bed, Bart!” Wally yeled back at the child he’d been trying to capture as they ran around the house time and time again. Somehow, the slippery little dude managed to escape by a hair. Every. Single. Time. Barry and Artemis had to call it quits after almost rupturing muscles. Iris had yet to step into the ring. But she was the best and most capable weapon in their arsenal right now, so if Wally admitted defeat in a moment, she’d be up to bat. 

“Don’t wanna!” Bart retorted, just as loud, running up the stairs faster than Wally could, infuriating him to no end. 

“You don’t have a choice! You need sleep!” Wally said, right on his trail. The second he saw Bart’s figure in the corner of his eye,the little sucker bolted and went in the opposite direction.

“No! I’m not tired!” 

“Well I AM!”

“Then how ‘bout YOU go to bed, Wally?” 

Wally just about had it. If he got his hands on Bart right now, in that instance, GOD HELP HIM- 

Someone laid a hand on his shoulder. Wally turned in response, saw his aunt, calm and orderly, smile at him. He sighed in relief, crashing onto the couch, throwing his head back and closing his eyes, tight, tight tight. Knowing Aunt Iris, Bart would be in snooze town in about…..4 to 5 minutes. Whether he liked it or not.

Iris hummed to herself as she went up the stairs, taking her time, manicured nails tapping the banister as she did so. Bart heard her coming, and she could hear the rustling of little socked feet on the carpeted floor. To which, she stopped at the top of the stars, smiling, like she knew his fate.

“Bart, honey?” 

“Nuh-uh” He called from the other room, a trail of red lightning accompanying his move from door to door.

“Bartholomew.” 

“Nooo!” Bart whined from across the hall. 

Iris had it. Slightly irritated, Iris folded her hands over her chest, and in her aforementioned (and feared, by husband and nephew alike) motherly voice, called out to her grandson one last time.

“Bartholomew Henry Allen!” 

Her voice rang with dignity and power. Even Artemisc felt a chill up her spine, and she was busy keeping Wally company on the couch a floor below. Bart felt fear rise through him, and before he could run away, someone picked him up from under his arms and carried him away to his sentence. It, of course, being Iris. Who, despite having Bart struggle with all his might in her arms, didn’t waver one bit. 

“Nooo! NOT Fair, not fair, not fair, not fair!” Bart exclaimed louder and louder, pounding little feet into his grandmother’s thighs, struggling to get out of her arms. All his protests were heard but not reacted to. Iris simply smiled in her knowing way, adjusting just a little so that her hand held Bart comfortably and securely.; the little speedster grunting and ranting and raving, but not quite weaseling out of this one. 

Iris opened the door to the guest room. It was homely, clearly hadn’t been touched in a while. But having heard from Wally earlier in the day, Iris made an attempt to make it more fitting for her grandson when she got home from work. Nothing too special, but there were fresh warm sheets and family photos and little things that she could cherish, if anything. Even if no one else got it, she knew.

Bart finally gave in and went limp in Iris’s arms, just as she pulled the covers back and sat him down in the bed. Softly, but in a taut way so that he knew if he tried to sneak out, she’d be back and she’d have him bundled up again in minutes, Bart gave into his fate, grumbling to himself, blowing a piece of hair out of his face. Iris hummed something that intrigued a feeling in Bart, but he couldn’t quite place it. But it had the tiny speedster naturally lean back, bringing his hands to his chest and looking up at Iris with a confused way. Iris settled the covers around him and tucked him in, being as gentle as possible. Bart still kept his eyes focused on her. She paused, tilting her head to the side.

“What’s wrong, little one?” Iris asked softly, fixing his hair once more time so it didn’t tickle his nose if he turned in his sleep. 

“What was the noise? What were you humming?” Bart asked, attentive. Iris paused. She barely even realized she was humming. Brown locks spilled over her shoulder as she leaned forward and picked his head up ever so slightly so that she could cradle his head in her arms. 

“I…. don’t know.” She answered honestly. But they both were confused. 

“Sounded….like something I know. Not outta a….uh….video game….or uh….a-anythin’ like that…promise…” Bart’s eyelids began to droop. The stamina he had gotten from the food was wearing off and if Iris played her cards right, he’d be sound asleep in minutes. 

“It did, did it?” She humored his thoughts, wanting him to know he was heard. Even if, honestly, she didn’t know what the common thread was.

“Like I knew it….from somewhere….” Several little yawns emitted from the sleepy child, Iris carefully placing Bart’s head back on the pillow so he could get comfy without her impending that. Even with his trademark golden eyes half-lidded and his face pale from the sleepiness, his freckly face was so profoundly….him. It made Iris smile fondly. She loved him. More than she could ever communicate. 

“I know it….i know…” Bart whispered to Iris, trying to raise his hand and bring it to Iris, only for her to shush him and tuck his hand back under the covers. 

“Go to Sleep, Bart.” 

And for a minute, just a minute, Iris was sure Bart had finally gone to sleep. But she heard a hitch in breathe just as she went to get up, and felt something tiny and strong around her wrist. Confused, Iris turned to find Bart sitting up in bed, alert, with his little fingers wrapped around her wrist. Iris’s brows knitted, lips pursed.

“Don’t go. Please.” He pleaded. Softly, tired, but with purpose.

“Honey, I’ll be here in the morning. You need to sleep. You’ve been through so much today.” 

“I don’t want you to go.” 

“Bart, I’m not going anywhere.” She goes to chuckle, but Bart practically jumps out of the sheets and embraces her fully, pressing his head against her chest, nuzzling her, murmuring into the fabric of her shirt.

“Please. I’ll be good. I don’t want you to go. Please….”

Something in her breaks. She couldn’t tell if this was something he experienced as a kid that he was reliving or if he really feared Iris would up and disappear suddenly into the night. Unsure but wanting her grandson supported, Iris moved to sit criss-cross on the bed, reaching underneath Bart and moving him so that he sat in her lap, so she could cradle him like you would someone much younger. She used to do the same with Wally, although Wally had known abandonment issues. She couldn’t even bear to think about what happened to Bart to make him like this. But she didn’t want to fix him or deter him or tell him he was wrong - she just wanted him to know she loved her and would do everything in her power to make sure it never happens again. 

Bart leaned in to her touch, slowly looking up at Iris. 

“I won’t leave. I’ll stay.” Iris reaffirmed, gently squeezing one of Bart’s hands in her own. Bart hesitated, fighting off sleep, sadness, and just the general fog that came with a day as complicated as today. Still, he persisted, and like any real, young child, held out his pinkie finger in lieu of a pinkie promise. The action was so small it almost made Iris laugh, but she wouldn’t dare due to what it symbolized.

“Promise. Please.” Bart meant his words, through and through, as evident by how upset he got when Wally fibbed about earlier transgressions. Iris nodded, linking her finger with her grandsons to seal the deal. 

Bart gave a small, innocent smile. He finally let himself be lulled to sleep, through Iris’s sudden shushing and her laying him back in her arms, letting the little speedster cuddle up with her completely. It had been a rough day for everyone. And while it would be difficult for Barry to realize his wife was not in bed with him tonight, this mattered more.

Besides, Barry understood it all completely when he found his wife coddling their sleeping grandson in her arms, Bart and Iris in complete peace.


	6. Time is An Illusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What seems like a massive problem turns out to be much simpler than it seems.

Wow. This was nice. Felt nice, nice, nice. Wally was barely awake, but he could feel something familiar and soft right next to him, and he sighed in relief, assuming it was Artemis. Huh. The bed felt smaller though. Wait…..when did he….go to …..

Green eyes shoot open awake as Wally’s face is constantly pulled and poked my somewhat familarily tiny and yes, sticky hands. 

Bart. 

Right. Forgot about that.

Wally could hear the kid giggling above him, which meant this was all apart of one of his stupid schemes to get on Wally nerves. 

Never fret, though, Bart would be a pushover now that he was 2x tinier and much easier to shove off of then regularly sized Bart. Not that teen bart was packing the pounds either. Wally generally always had an athletic build but even when given access to all the food he could eat, Bart never seemed to put on weight, despite burning through calories like a human treadmill. Little bart, had the same issue. Big, ginormous head, those damn golden eyes and swoopy auburn hair but underneath that, a kid who weighed maybe 90 pounds soaking wet, and at this age? He was probably lucky to weigh 40. It made him kind of sad, actually. But Wally couldn't contemplate much further with the obsessive giggling overheard. He knew the action was causing him to involuntarily smile, just the infectious joy of children’s laughter; but still, Bart wouldn’t get off scot free waking him up from his beauty sleep. And according to Artemis recently, he needed it. 

“Bart?” Wally called out, purposefully pretending he was still half-awake, even supplying a fake yawn to go with it. He heard the trail of giggles that followed and the tapping on his face got more urgent. So clearly, he was fooling the kid well. Wally’s smile grew, whether he knew it or not. The tinier speedster was either too lost in his laughter to notice or was plotting something even worse behind all this cozy shit. Who knew. 

“Not Bart!” The smaller exclaimed, tapping on Wally’s cheeks once again, going further and smashing his flesh around to mess with him.

“Okay, not Bart.” Wally said, although his words were muffled because his face was being knitted back and forth like Play Dough. “Do you think you could get off my face so I can get up? You’re awfully heavy. And your little hands….they weigh….so much….” Wally dragged out his words to prove a point and hearing Bart’s audible gasp let him know he hit the pin right on the head.

“I’m not suf-fufcating you, am I?” Bart exclaimed, shocked. Wally tried to stifle laughter, but with the way Bart sounded genuinely concerned, and how he clearly couldn’t pronounce the word made it all too good not to laugh. Bart made a sound of displeasure, patting Wally’s face harder this time in retaliation. 

“I don’t know, Not-Bart. ARE you stuff-fofo-cating me?” Wally’s grin took up his entire face at this point and he couldn’t help himself from opening his eyes ever so slightly, to see Bart’s unamused expression, accompanied with Bart, once again slapping his face to show he clearly wasn’t impressed.

“Not funny!” Bart was apparently going to go back to messing with Wally’s precious face for however long it’d entertain him, but Wally couldn’t have his skin care routine ruined again! So, whether completely playfully or not, Wally finally opened his eyes and mustered up his best monster-y voice and yelped at Bart, practically launching himself off the couch.

Bart SHRIEKED, knocking himself on his backside on the opposing cushion, right between Wally’s legs. But before he could scoot away, Wally took his little cousin by the armpits and brought him in to rough him up just a little more, making Bart squirm and his toes stand on edge with both chaotic laughter and surprise. It was all good fun, and Wally probably would have kept it up much longer if Iris hadn’t interrupted, saying breakfast was ready. 

“You two having fun?” Iris called in from the kitchen. Wally couldn’t see her as he was busy gulping down coffee but he could hear her snooty expression through the air. “For a second,” She commented, leaving Wally to listen in for more. “I could’ve sworn both of you were younger. I haven’t heard you laugh like that since you and Artemis began dating, Wally.” 

The ginger sighed, shrugging, even though Iris couldn’t see, taking another sip of the hot liquid before looking down at his reflection on the ceramic mug. Huh. He did seem to have a youthful glow. Hopefully….it would be something to stay.

\--

“I know I said I’d do the evening broadcasts to make up for the morning, but are you sure you can handle him?” Iris confronted her nephew, worry evident in her voice. 

“Aunt iris, I got it. You’ve done enough.” Wally fixed the collar of her top, handing her purse and practically pursing her out the door. With love, of course. Iris bit her lip, still fighting Wally back to try and get one more glimpse at Bart who was currently dozing off on the couch with some mindless cartoon playing on TV.  
“But- we’ve never seen him like this. What if this is our only shot?” Iris turned to her nephew again, trying to soak up the view of both of her boys, youthful and happy, something she wished for the rest of her life to see. “What if...this is all we have of him. To make him happy, Wally.”

“It’s only a few hours. I promise you I’ll text you anytime he does something remotely cute or charming.” Wally was punctual, plucking his phone from his pocket to show her he meant it. Both of them peered back at Bart, who was unceremoniously piled on top of himself, half-asleep, half-awake, utterly adorable either way. Iris tutted, framing her face with her hands nervously. The ginger rolled his eyes and continued pushing Iris out of the door. She finally obliged, but called to Wally from her car: 

“Make it last.” 

Wally paused. He watched Iris get into her car and make her way down the street, still standing in the doorframe. Something about the way she said that; the meaning of her words, he felt it deep in his gut. It was integral. He panned back to his little cousin on the couch, who was groggily awakening and coming to terms with the fact Iris had in fact left to do her job. Something about the look of fright in his eye made Wally uneasy. He hoped the coffee he took was enough for just one hour with this kid. 

\---

7:03 AM. 

As if the domestic and picture-perfect morning had never happened, Bart became a complete terror the moment Iris left. Like a nervous lap dog, Bart kept pacing back and forth near the door, checking the window every few minutes to see if her car magically appeared in the driveway. Maybe he hoped she forgot some files or left a thing of lipstick or something. Whatever he was searching for, Wally lost count by his 3rd cup of joe. 

7:43 AM.

No sight of iris. At this point, she obviously made it to the studio and was working, like normal people did. Like what Wally should’ve been doing, instead of babysitting this hyperactive, troublesome rugrat. The methodical tapping of Bart’s little feet on the floor was driving Wally crazy, so much so he plucked Bart from his spot stationed at the door and placed him on his lap, hoping maybe the company would set the kid’s mind straight. Bart looked at him owlishly as he did so and he was compliant, not struggling to get out of bounds once he was seated in Wally’s lap. But he still kept nervously fidgeting with his hands, his sleeves, his stupid little T-rex themed socks. Little hands, just constantly pestering and adjusting whatever they could because he was so keyed up Iris wasn’t around. If Wally wasn’t irritated, he probably would be a sensible person, realize Bart was suffering separation anxiety like lots of kids his (current, physical) age did, and try to alleviate that by either calling Iris or distracting him. But because Wally had downed 4 cups of coffee at this point, he could sense every movement Bart made, and it drove him insane. So when Bart’s foot tapped his thigh for the hundredth-millionth time, Wally’s hand was quick to stop it from moving further, his hand gently holding Bart’s left foot in place. This caused an awkward exchange of looks from the obviously nervous child and the obviously tired adult. Back and forth for a minute straight before Wally’s long sigh broke the thick fog of silence. 

“Hey, buddy, what’s got you all worked up?” Wally relinquished his hold on Bart’s foot, but he still seemed off, albeit it less fidgety.

“I feel funny.” Bart held his stomach when he said this, and Wally made a somewhat disgusted expression.

“Do you mean…..” Wally raised an eyebrow, inciting the smaller of the two to rapidly shake his head “No!” in response.

“Not that kind of funny. Bad funny. Like there’s something stuck in side of me. But...but not my stomach.” Bart was clearly uneasy. Anxiety. He just didn’t know the word. 

“You’re anxious….” Wally tried his best to articulate the boy’s mis-jointed thoughts. 

“Uh….yeah…”

“About what?”

Bart blinks. Once, twice, setting up a pattern. And he focuses real hard on his hands, clenching and unclenching his fists, only to shake his head, making a groan of frustration.

“Your hands hurt?” 

Bart doesn’t say anything in response, so Wally shifts a bit and takes Bart’s hands in his own, inspecting them concisely, to conclude, there was nothing, at least superficially, wrong. 

“You look all fine to me.” 

“But I don’t feel fine.” 

Bart’s response makes Wally feel bad. He can’t really describe it well. But every human ever experienced things they couldn’t articulate into words and it seemed like Bart experienced that more often than most. Especially in this state. Wally couldn’t figure it out though. He was such a bright kid usually. Even in this predicament, he still seemed very wise and skillful for what he was dealing with. Why couldn’t he express himself? 

“I don’t like it.” Bart regressed back to holding his stomach, squeezing it tight. Wally gently pulled Bart’s arms from around his stomach so that he wouldn’t hurt himself, but he kept putting them back, like they HAD to be there.

“Stop it, bud, you’re hurting yourself like that.” Wally didn’t mean to take such a harsh tone, but it seemed like it wasn’t getting through to the child either way as his hands once again coiled around his stomach and he squeezed, uncomfortably so. 

“But it hurts inside. I want it to stop hurting inside.” 

Bart begged Wally, with both his big, expectant eyes and vocally. He was looking up to the redhead like he should have all the answers in the world and it gave Wally a feeling of ultimate stress. He didn’t have the book of answers to life's issues, but he couldn’t tell a 5-year-old that. So what was he supposed to do? What could cure an invisible bug? 

“When did it start to hurt? This morning? After you ate? Or last night? You didn’t eat anything you weren’t supposed to, did you, Bart?” Wally’s interrogation worked all too well and Bart’s bottom limp quivered in that oh so terrible way. 

So he calmed himself down and gently tugged on the boy’s t-shirt, smoothing out the fabric from where it all crumbled and wrinkled from where he kept squeezing. Bart watched, quietly, but he clearly wasn’t all right, and Wally had no clue in the world what the problem could be. 

Both boys were at wits end, clearly. They sat quietly for a few moments, Wally deep in thought, Bart too meek to try and change the subject. The endless droning of whatever stupid cartoon was on the TV was giving Wally a migraine, but he knew without a distraction, Bart might go nuts and try and find Iris himself. And god forbid it get worse than this. 

“Is it the magic?” Bart suddenly said, looking at Wally with clear guilt in his expression. “Is it making me feel bad because I did something wrong?”

“No, Bart, of course not.” Wally reasoned with his best impromptu smile, but the little one wasn't convinced, and the lip wobbling returned and oh dear, if those were tears in those doe eyes, Wally might have his ass handed to him on a platter for making Iris’s baby cry. 

“But I knew it was bad and I did it anyway.” Bart babbled back to his cousin, clutching the fabric of his shirt. Wally could feel a tidal wave coming on. It was only a matter of time before it was like they were back in the Supermarket. 

“I-I j-jus wanted to know what it did….’cause it was all shiny. I didn’t mean for all this to happen.” Bart’s voice wavered back and forth between stable and unstable; tears clouding up his vision. Wally bit the inside of his lip, drawing blood. Only 8:30 in the goddamn morning, and he caused the kid to cry. Nice going, genius. 

Preoccupied by his thoughts once again, Wally missed the cue and Bart was already Niagara Falls before him, those bony shoulders heaving so much weight they shouldn’t carry. And instead of trying to solve it with words, Wally gently guided Bart into his lap once again and rubbed his back, trying to soothe him. He figured, if anything, he could get the kid to tire himself out, maybe put him down for a nap. He knew kids weren’t machines but he was so tired of playing Dad. And with all his help either at their jobs or saving the world, he was all Bart had. He had to be there for him, in some way, shape or form. But he wished it wasn’t so damn tiring. 

In Between the sobbing and hiccuping, golden hues peered up at Wally. He sniffled and while holding onto the fabric of Wally’s shirt, Bart prompted: “Did Grandma leave because of me? Is she not coming back?”

And suddenly, the fog cleared. Immediately, Wally’s brows furrowed. He held Bart’s chin up and looked him straight in the yes, pure and unadulterated. 

“Bart, are you upset because you think Aunt Iris isn’t coming back?” 

The boy nodded, sniffling back more tears, although it didn’t do much of a good job.

“Oh god, Bart, no….” Wally held his own head for a second, sighing in relief. Here he thought he broke the kid and the answer was in front of him. He just missed the only real parental figure he had. Bart was clearly confused, and in the midst of feeling shitty and crying, he mistook Wally’s rejoicing for something Bad.

“Aunt Iris had to go to work. She’ll be back in a few hours! She’s not gone forever. It’s okay.” Wally couldn’t help but chuckle. Not ill-natured, but because the answer was so clear and he had been so blinded by frustration he ignored the obvious signs. Bart himself sighed, and it seemed like the worst of the storm did its duty on him. Bart scooted closer to his older cousin and leaned on him, rubbing the tear-tracks from his cheeks onto his shirt. His now….very damp shirt. Of course. They’d deal with that later. Right now, comfort was what he needed. 

“But I miss her.”

“I know.” 

“Why can’t she be here all the time? She was here yesterday, an’ the day before that, I think…” 

“Adults have to go to work, buddy. It’s just society’s rules. Just like how you and your friends have to go to school until eventually, like Aunt Iris, you have a job and support your own family.

Bart’s brows furrow. And he pouts, sniffing. 

“But that’s stupid.” 

“I know.” Wally’s laugh is carefree and well-meaning. And it’s enough to put a brief smile on the boy’s face. Which is all he can ask for at the moment. Wally can't help but playfully ruffle the boy’s mop of hair, watching as the boy tutted and scrambled to fix his clearly infamous auburn locks. As if it mattered. He would definitely win the cutest kid contest, no bets necessary. No shampoo needed, either. He was pretty sure the kid collected dirt and mysterious liquids like a mop to begin with. 

“So then….” Bart began, his expression clearing up like the sun hadn’t shined for days. But now it has, and those ever captivating golden hues are back to being the center of Wally’s world. Even for the time being. “....so then when she comes back, we can play.” Bart folds his hands neatly in his lap, as if he was planning on waiting for Iris for the next….however many hours it would be. Of course e had no concept of time. But to be fair, did Wally have it either?   
“We can play now.”

“But you’re not Grandma.” 

“And you’re not your normal size. But we make due, bud.” 

Bart blinks, and opens his mouth as if he was going to refute that, but he doesn’t and instead gives Wally a look that could make his day. And it does. 

“Noted.”


	7. Squeaky Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bart's childish fascination with jumping in puddles makes Wally think of things he wished they didn't have to uncover.

Wally must’ve lost the great drawing of straws of life in order to be experiencing what he was experiencing right now. Downtrodden, wet, and miserable, on foot, with several bags of groceries held in every inch of his person. It was a dreary, muddy, and rainy day. The kind of day Wally would just stick his middle finger up at the world and crawl back under the covers with Artemis, holding her body so close no sheer cold could stop their warmth. Poetic, maybe, but also entirely theoretical. He was brought out of his thoughts by the recurring splashing noises his little cousin insisted on making. Bart busied himself by building up just enough momentum in his little husk of a body to get a splash big enough and glorious enough for those eyes of his to light up in glee. He’d giggle to himself, struggle to catch up with Wally, only for the cycle to repeat. It seemed like they had been on this block for an hour. It wouldn’t take so long if Wally hadn’t prided himself in not taking shortcuts for everyday life, especially with Bart in tow. Just in case some miraculous happened, he wanted his little cousin to experience life the way he did before he was all self-absorbed and lazy with his powers. 

He sure was regretting that decision.   
As they trudged along, Wally finally decided to take a break at a bench. They obviously couldn’t sit down because of the drizzling, but Wally could at least lean on the bench for support as he gave his muscles a break, letting the groceries, protected in their bags, sit on the seat part of the bench. When did walking get so tiring? Was he only tired because the weather was shitty? Or was it an elaborate trick being played on him by the universe. Wally didn’t have the patience to ponder. Instead, he caught up with his breath, wiping the sweat of his brow, muttering uncomfortably when his semi-dry hand made contact with his very soaked coat. When his thoughts began making sense again, Wally lazily peered over to see his cousin catching up, still jumping in puddles that were a few feet away. He was normally skeptical about not having Bart close enough as to where Wally could pick him up and run if something went south, but with how shitty the weather was, he either didn’t have the thought in mind or assumed Bart wouldn’t try to run away and end up falling in a puddle himself. Besides, who would clean a soaking Bart up if that happened? Wally, of course! 

And even though Bart’s childish antics were graining, there was still a sense of endearment to it. So as he looked back to see his little cousin finally caught up to the last big puddle, just a few inches from where he stood, Wally took a moment to carefully observe the child, just wondering what he’d do, even though it could be easily pieced together given the pattern before. Still, he perched and watched. Wondering…

Bart was humming to SOME song throughout their trip to the store, and he still was doing so, making sure to splash in the puddles at just the right time so the beats met up with the sound of the water sloshing about. And when it did perfectly, each time, Bart’s smile widened, making him chuckle to himself, before he tried to teeter towards Wally, only to, expectedly, get preoccupied by another large puddle and start the cycle all over again. 

Wally heaved a sigh, looking towards other things as his cousin caught up with him. Stupid Bart and his stupid little….perfectly fitting, banana-yellow raincoat with matching hat and boots. How could something so adorable be so invigorating and annoying at the same time? Also, why did Aunt Iris have that perfect outfit stashed away in the guest room closet? Had it been there since he was a kid and he never noticed? Or did Aunt Iris have a prophecy she planned to fulfil via unlucky Bart? What even were his thoughts now?! The rain did wonders on a human psyche.

“Wally!” Bart finally joined the man at his side, smiling with his usually bubbly attitude. He was teetering back and forth in his spot, all ditzy. Staring his cousin down, Wally suddenly noticed a teeny portion of Bart’s giant head was peeking out of his hat, and without thinking about it, Wally leaned down just enough to properly secure the tyke’s head underneath the protective fabric, making sure it fit right, admiring his handiwork, before he relaxed again, slouching in his spot. 

Bart blinked blankly, not sure what to make of the action. And as Wally came to his senses, he realized he had no idea why he did that either. But before he could try and clear the awkward air, Bart came forward and tugged on Wally’s coat, fixing a loose hem that was sticking out. The child looked up at Wally expectantly, and they exchanged glances, Bart nodding to himself before giving Wally a thumbs up, instinctively at his sides to continue their walk when Wally deemed fit. Wally goes to speak, before Bart shushes him, mumbling something, until he smiles again, nodding to himself once more.

“All secure!” 

“What?” Wally chuckled on reflex, Bart tilting his head in response.

“You did the thing with my hat, so I wanted to fix your jacket. So it fits better now. Secure.” 

“Secure.” Wally parroted, picking up the groceries he almost neglected in the heat of the moment. 

“Uh-huh. I heard Grandpa say that word to some people once as Flash. I don’t know what it means, but when he did, they were really relieved. So….we’re secure.” 

“Right. We’re secure. Sure.” 

He would ruffle the child's hair if he could, but given the rain and the fact that Bart’s unruly mop of hair was hidden behind that damned hat, it would be a little too impossible or more likely, unnecessary to do. 

And with that weird exchange out of the way, the duo continued, like nothing had even happened. 

Secure, Wally thought, huh. The ways in which a child’s mind works. 

\--

While normally against using his speed in normal day situations, Wally came to the conclusion it was necessary when, as they got closer to Barry’s home, the rain picked up and became heavy and dangerous. To the point where when Wally tried speed walking, Bart was having trouble keeping up, almost falling flat on his face into a pile of icky mud. Wally decided, screw it, he didn’t feel like being submerged in rainwater anymore. So, somehow balancing the groceries in one hand, and scooping Bart up with his free arm, Wally sped home, probably bewildering the maybe 2 squirrels that saw the whole thing. The two speedsters rushed inside, Bart almost barreling in all muddy and gross, leaving Wally to notice two seconds in before Iris’s beautiful, clean and well-kept home was bombarded by tracks of little muddy footprints all over furniture and objects. 

“Bart!” Wally suddenly exclaimed, haphazardly tossing the groceries to the side of him as he noticed his little, and very damp cousin, trying to sneak inside all covered in mud and rain. He managed to put a cautionary arm before the little one, causing Bart to peer up, visibly confused. 

“What?” Bart wasn’t irritated or anything, just very taken off-guard by the sudden action. But Wally didn’t budge, the man’s arm the only barrier between messy Bart and that ever so comfy couch. 

“You’re soaking wet and covered in mud!” Wally pointed to the stains littered on his yellow coat and hat. Bart looked down, as if it was impossible to notice, to which the child shrugged, and immediately began wiping his contaminated hands all over his face and nose. 

“Bart!” Wally demanded once more, resisting the urge to smack his hand away from his face. 

“What!” Bart stomped his foot in frustration. “Why can’t I go inside? We can just wash the dirt off the coat and stuff. I’m cold and hungry.” 

“It’s not just the coat, Bart.” Wally said, leaning down as he, very carefully as to not get any remnants of mud on his perfectly clean hands, splaying the fabric of Bart’s coat in front of the preschooler, pointing to the several stains littered all over. Bart’s brows furrowed, and he cocked his head to the side, not satisfied. Wally groaned, before hastily pulling the one side of his raincoat right off him, revealing Bart’s underneath clothes to be as damp and disheveled as his outerwear.

“You’re covered head to toe in filth, dirt, and gross sewage water, probably. You shouldn’t have been jumping in all those puddles.” Wally explained, exhausted from the ordeal. Bart’s lips pursed, but he didn’t speak. Just yet. Hearing his cousin out. 

“There’s microbes and bacteria in those puddles, buddy. If we spread it around the house, you might get sick.” 

“I don’t know what a microbe is.” Wally’s hand met his face; hard. “An’ bacteria can be good, right? So maybe I got all the good bacteria from the puddle instead.” Wearing this half-truthful half-misguided fact proudly, Bart poised his hands on his hips, smiling to himself. “You learn that in biology class. Jaime told me.”   
“I’m sure Jaime told you something much more complicated than that.” Wally sighed, running a hand through his hair. Slightly unnerving science facts aside, it still didn’t change the fact Bart was dirtier than a sponge after a bath with dishes from a banquet. The kid was like a germ magnet if anything. Wally had been trying to dance around the topic for a day or so, but it seemed like it was inevitable. Kids came with getting dirty. And...getting dirty meant you had to get clean somehow. There were many ways to cleanse oneself if you knew how, but condensing that for something doable for an impatient youth was more of a challenge.

“Alright, how about this?” Wally leaned on the doorframe, trying to appear friendlier. Maybe if he could seem less like an adult and more like the cool older cousin encouraging good health habits, this would go much smoother than what Wally envisioned. Bart raised his head and turned to hear the redhead better, waiting for Wally’s new and improved plan. 

“We get you out of that dirty hat, jacket, and boots and see what the damage is like from there.” 

Bart didn’t seem too moved in either direction with this newer, sleeker plan, so he shrugged, giving a half-smile as he held his arms out width-length so Wally could help him get undressed without getting everything scuffed up. Wally was quick to get Bart out of the dirtied clothes, unceremoniously dropping the mud-caked outwear into a bin he’d….have to wash later. He hoped the washing machine could handle Bart’s….microbes. 

From there, it was obviously the stains and overall damage….was not superficial. Wearing a simple long-sleeved shirt and youth’s jeans, Bart was still covered in stains, grime, and...something still faintly wet. And to make matters worse, he kept sniffing, trying to touch his face, as if he was coming down with a cold. It was clear things were going to get intense much faster than Wally would have hoped. And what was coming was what neither of the boys could have dreamed of in nightmares past.

“So…..do I pass the test? Can I go inside now? I want a sandwich.” Bart swiveled a little in his spot, as one did, clearly cheerful despite being caked in….everything gross ever. Wally visibly cringed, trying his best to muster up his most mature mindset, because god knows what was about to unfold could only be done with such a thing.

Though he knew curiosity was damned at this point, Wally, without a word, took Bart’s arm and carefully hiked up his sleeve, showcasing more mysterious blotches on the boy's skin. It was hard to tell if he was covered in old bruises or rashes, and Wally was no doctor. Could you….get this kind of markings just with a little rainwater? Bart seemed confused, looking up at Wally with his mouth hanging open, as if he didn’t even realize just how poorly he was taking care of himself. 

“Bart….how do I….put this simply. In a way you….won’t freak out about it….” Wally began, hyping himself up for the inevitable. Bart scrunched his face in confusion, but let the adult speak further. “You're covered in old scrapes and bruises...and...what looks to be rashes and stuff. Does anything...sting. Like, when you go to wash your hands?” 

“Uh...I dunno. Maybe. When I use that fancy soap from Grandma’s bathroom it does.” 

“Do you remember what the soap said?” 

“Uh...it smelled nice….lavender-y?”

“No, did it say anything special on the label? You can still read, right?”

“Hmmm….” He concentrated hard, and as he did so, he mindlessly went to scratch at one of the patches of skin that had been roughed up. Obviously, Wally deterred him by softly moving Bart’s hand instead. The kid was trying to remember and was so lost in his thoughts he probably even forgot to itch, so it came off without a hitch in this lucky case. 

“Anti…...Anti…..bac…..” Bart’s golden eyes were like ignited flames, sparking the parts of his brain he probably hadn’t used since he became….smaller. Wally wondered if the spell did any irreversible damage. He hoped not. “.....Antibacterial. Antibacterial soap. Lavender….scented.” 

“Good job.” Wally nodded in acknowledgement, to which Bart gave a content hum and a bashful nod of his own head. 

“It must’ve stung because you bruised or opened a tiny wound in your skin. The soap was sort of…..getting in the crevices and trying to fight off any nasty bacteria that want to make you sick. But I guess it didn’t do a good enough job. And hand washing won’t solve…” Wally vaguely gestured to Bart’s entire person. “....this.” 

“I don’t see why you were so worried. None of this is scary…” Bart piped up suddenly, reminding Wally as to how they even got onto this topic in the first place. And when it dawned on him there was no way to get out of the direction they were going in, Wally decided they had to bite the bullet and amputate before things got way, way worse. 

Wally opened his mouth to say something, but he faltered, causing himself to reconsider everything ever. And he sighed, trying to get his thoughts in order. To hell with it, he thought, maybe being direct here was the only way they’d get anything done. 

“Bart….” 

“Huh?”

Wally squeezed his eyes tight suddenly, breath hitching as he prepared himself the soon mental anguish he’d face once the few meaningful words left his mouth. And coming up short, he finally dropped the bomb he had been curtseying around this entire fiasco. 

“You need a bath.” 

\--

The moment Wally uttered those four words, absolute panic went off in the kid’s head. Or that’s what Wally assumed, because as soon as he could react to it, Bart bolted from the front door, carelessly leaving a muddy trail behind him, up the stairs, and into the guest bedroom, where he, presumably, was barricading the door so Wally couldn’t get in and enter. 

Of course this happened. Why did Bart associate clean with bad things? Or really, maybe, it was the fact those kinds of things, for younger kids….were..well...intimate. And….very uncomfortable given the circumstance. But if he didn’t have a bath soon, Wally was afraid he’d get sick. And he could deal with a walking trash can of a cousin. But he could not, however, deal with a SICK walking trash can of a cousin. 

Wally hurried up the stairs, but not at superspeed, practicing what he’d say to the kid in his head to try and encourage this all to go quick and fast. Like ripping off a band-aid. So when he got to the door, Wally jiggled the handle. He did so with complete ease. But when he went to push it open, a barely noticeable weight blocked the door from opening up completely. From what it seemed like, Bart got sloppy and was using himself as leverage to keep the door from opening. Wally sighed in relief, expecting more.

“Bart-” Wally started, but he couldn’t get a word in before he was cut off by loud noises of disagreement. 

“No!” 

“You need to take a bath. It’s not a suggestion. It’s an order, Bart.” He was careful with his words, trying to play the good, caring parent but also affirming his status as the auctioneer in this case.   
“Nuh-uh!” 

“You’ll get sick if you don’t! If dirt accumulates too long, you can get very, very sick. And I don’t think even your enhanced metabolism can prevent death from that.” 

“Noooo…..” 

“Bart…” Wally was trying not to peter out on his authority, but this was just cruel. Bart clearly was running out of steam, and it was only a matter of minutes before things could get sad, and he couldn’t handle a forced bath with a sopping wet, sad speedster. 

“Don’t. Wanna.” 

He swore he could hear Bart’s grit from behind the door. 

Unfortunately, Bart had no choice. And as much as this interaction would strain theri already complicated relationship, Wally knew he was in the right, in the long run. Even if for right now, it painted him as a villain. 

“I’m coming in, bud.” The ginger announced, pressing his ear against the door to hear Bart better. If he chose to speak. 

No response.

“You gotta move, okay? I don’t want you getting hurt if the door swings open too fast when I put a lot of muscle into it.” 

Still silence. 

Wally sighed. 

He waited a minute or two, cautious. Wondering if he really did try to ram it open, Bart would go flying and end up mangled in the ceiling fan or something. So after those moments were up, Wally instead just tried to jiggle the handle again and open the door normally. And to his surprise, the door swung open to reveal Bart nestled in the corner of the room under a big blanket, those big, golden, meek eyes, still peeking from underneath the darkness of the fabric. 

Wally gingerly made his way over. As he got to his quick destination, Wally had to lean down completely to get to Bart’s height, carefully removing the fabric barrier from over the boy to see the hollow shell of his normally cheerful little cousin. Bart’s pathetic expression mixed with how dirty and battered he seemed made Wally feel all kinds of grief, as if he was torturing the poor boy. But there wasn’t another option in this case. He couldn’t play good cop all the time. 

“Bart….” Wally began, breaking the hesitance to touch him like he had earlier, caressing the boy’s pale cheek and making a strained effort to try and rub away little dirt and debris from the boy’s cheek. Bart, unknowingly, leaned into the touch, making a noise of awareness, but still not meeting Wally’s gaze. It was clear Bart felt ashamed about his current predicament. It really did suck. But they had to bite the bullet and get through this, comparatively small hoop, so things could be easier when bigger problems arose. 

Wally didn’t have the heart to let this linger on. So instead, he stood up and made his way into the guest bathroom, starting the faucet in the bathtub. To his surprise, he didn’t hear the scampering of little feet from behind the thin wall, meaning Bart had accepted his fate. As the water filled up the tub to a warm but manageable temperature, Wally reappeared to rummage through the dresser they put some of Bart’s new clothes in, finding soft clothing that would help make this a little more bearable. Along with incredibly soft, fluffy, pristine white towels Iris probably stole from a fancy hotel once or twice. Whatever would make things easier. 

Bart looked up as Wally began to get ready, which meant what he feared was going to happen next, and Bart didn’t have the stomach to deal with it. 

At the last moment, when the tub was full of warm water, everything laid out neatly, and the time came for Bart to undress, Bart suddenly chickened out. Luckily, Wally foresaw this coming, and, as gently as he could, grabbed the little speedster before he could get away, firmly planting his feet on the ground. 

“It’s for your own good. I know this sucks. And it’s so, so weird.” Wally began, narrating to him. Talking to Bart like he genuinely wished things would better. Because he did. Something about Wally’s tone soothed Bart enough for him to stop struggling and and accept his fate, albeit with a paler face than normal, minus the rapid blush growing across chubby cheeks. 

“You wouldn't have wanted to see me naked as a kid.” Wally suddenly remarked, hoping to pry into that funny bone Bart had a soft spot for. He continued with this, slowly easing Bart’s arms above his head so he could remove the clothing from his petite stature. “Hell, even taking my shirt off now makes Artemis gag. And you know she loves me, right?” 

Wally earned a soft chortle from that jab at his ego, and he was able to frown a little less as this uncomfortable ritual continued. But before they went on, Wally took notice of just how, despite being a chubby 5-year-old all rounded with baby fat, Bart was so...remarkably thin. He could see the outline of his ribs so clearly and what he expected to be a pot belly peeking out from a little lower was barely a stomach at all. Bart noticed, clearly, and he did his best to shield his now bare top from Wally’s vision, feeling tears bubbling in the corner of his eyes. 

“You’re alright.” Wally said soothingly, rubbing Bart’s back. Slowly, Wally was able to get Bart’s guard down, the boy lowered his arms to stay limp at his sides. He couldn’t imagine it felt good. Being suddenly demoted from a reasonably healthy, fit teen build to thin arms and bones and a face that barely passed the 4 year marker. It was a clear subject of disdain for the boy, the uncertainty about his situation and about the magic taking full effect. Wally couldn’t bear it. 

So, instead of making Bart further uncomfortable, Wally folded his dirty shirt and placed it in a hamper, turning 180 degrees in the opposite direction to look directly at the door instead. Confused, Bart went to say something, but Wally insisted he speak first.

“I’m not gonna make you do any more of that, okay?” Wally said, debriefing the boy on the situation. “We’re gonna make this as painless as possible, okay buddy?” 

He didn’t hear an audible reply, but the nervous refooting of little feet let him know Bart was listening.

“We just need to clean you up good enough to keep you from getting sick, so….think of it like a mini swimming pool. A private one, where your life entertainment is making my life miserable…..” he waited for the giggle to arise in the air, prompting Wally to smile knowingly despite still giving Bart full privacy. “You don't need to go skinnydipping. I think we picked up swim trunks when we hit the store the other day, so if it makes you feel any more better, you can put those on, and we can just make sure to get every visible spot spick and span, alright?” 

Bart nodded, and Wally heard the shuffling of clothing, letting him know that despite the fact this whole plan was a hot mess, it would work, and it made Bart feel better. Really, that was all the male could ask for. 

“Can I turn around?” 

“Not yet!” Bart called back, shimmying into something. But then he regained his composure. “Okay….you can look.” 

Wally turned around, met with Bart. He was bare except for the swim trunks he had on, showing every inch of freckly, pale, clearly malnourished….him. Wally didn’t stare long enough for it to be uncomfortable. He simply led Bart into the bathroom, letting the boy get into the tub and used to the water. 

“Now, I’m not gonna baby you, gotcha? I just wanna make sure you’re alright.” Wally said, observing Bart from the tub from where he sat on the toilet with the lid closed all the way. “But no skipping out, okay? I’m talking full throttle soap, water, shampoo, conditioner, scrubbing, the whole nine yards. You understand?” 

Bart nodded diligently. Wally smiled softly. And to give the boy a little more privacy, he turned enough so that really all he could see was a small slither of Bart’s bare chest, making sure the biggest areas were just nice and not covered in weeks worth of scruff and dirt. 

They couldn’t have been in there longer than 10 minutes, but the whole ordeal was exhausting for them both. So much so, that when Wally was helping Bart out of the tub, wrapping him in a fluffy porcelain-colored towel, he heard the little one yawn, rubbing his now squeaky clean eyes with his, now, much less grubby hands. Feeling full parental mode take force, Wally scooped Bart up in the towel and waddled back into the room, placing Bart on the bed as he finished up drying that mess of auburn hair. He tried his best to remain soft and create as little friction as possible, inciting the fact that Bart looked like he was held together by popsicle sticks and year old Elmer’s glue. And he must’ve done a pretty good job calming Bart’s anxiety if he almost fell asleep by the time Wally offered his new fresh clothes to him. Bart peered down at the clothes, clearly tired, and Wally sighed. 

“You better not be getting soft on me, kiddo.” Wally said with fake irritance, making the little once chuckle, albeit it quick and groggily. He helped the boy into the new clothes and sat down beside him, balling up the mess of used tails and throwing it in the same hamper that had his old clothes in it. Which, in his head, he would have sprayed with chemical disinfectant. But he only kidded. 

By the time it was all said and done, Bart was nice and clean, wrapped up in fresh clothing, fighting off sleep, flagging already. It was maybe 1 in the afternoon, and neither of the boys had eaten. But Wally guessed all the anxiety made Bart nauseous, since he hadn’t mentioned food since they had got in. And he wasn’t going to try and feed the kid if he was half unconscious. 

Wally sat next to Bart on the oversized bed, watching the boy curl into himself to try and get comfortable, even though he clearly still didn’t want to sleep. Bart probably knew by now it was pointless to try and stay awake, but he kept it up until Wally noticed. So Wally did decide to say something by the time the fifth yawn rolled around. 

“Feel better?” Wally asked Bart, patting him on the shoulder. 

“Uh-huh….” Bart sleepily mumbled, peering up at Wally with half-lidded eyes. It made Wally smile. He’d normally fight it, but Bart had been through enough chaos today. No need to throw toxic masculinity into the mix. 

“You hungry?” 

Bart slowly shook his head in response. That was all Wally needed before he gently picked the boy off the sheets and began tucking him in for a nap. 

Bart stirred a little. Not much, but it was clear he wanted to get a final word in before he drifted off to sleep. Wally was attentive enough, emerald hues locking in with those sunshiny eyes of his. 

“Thank you.” Bart mumbled, his words slowly morphing into a makeshift yawn and Wally had no time to react to the oddly sweet gesture before Bart was out like a light. Little dude probably needed all the rest he could get. Wally figured when he woke up he’d be bursting at the seams with energy and hungry enough to eat at least a whole pizza pie by himself. But for now, he let his little cousin relax, and he got up, dimmed the lights, and closed the door except keeping a small bit of it open, just in case Bart needed something. 

It could’ve been worse, he thought. 

Definitely could've been very, very worse.


	8. Amazon Speedy Delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally just wants Bart to stay intact and easily manageable for the remainder of the spell. Bart wants to not be restricted from doing things he likes. And Artemis? She just wants a nice cup of wine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! sorry for the delay, brain machine broke.
> 
> i will admit i had two other drafts for this chapter, not really sure where i wanted to go from here. but since this story is my own pet project and is actually gaining....more than a 2 people audience, i wanted to workshop it til i thought it fit well. so, here we go! if you'd like to see the parts id cut out, let me know, and i might post access to them. thanks!

It was an early start to the day. Or more like, every day with this even more energetic, youthful Bart started the minute his eyes opened and stalled once they closed. Regardless, Iris and Barry were already out of the door, leading to Wally and Artemis, who had just walked in the door, to deal with whatever scandalous ideas Bart’s oversized noggin allowed. 

Artemis walked in through the front door to face what appeared to be Wally and Bart fighting over a boy of cereal. Or, more accurately, Bart attempting to nab the sugary-cereal away from Wally, who was holding it several feet above the poor boy’s height, making it nearly impossible for it to get anywhere. Bart, also, did not seem to put two-and-two together and just stand on a chair or nearby stable object to get over his vertical challenges. Instead, he jumped up and down consistently for the entire time it took Artemis to make her way towards the kitchen. Wally seemed out of it, clearly exhausted, holding the box above Bart with the little energy he had left. At least it was enough to prevent a super-speeded toddler on a sugar high. Artemis was thankful. 

“Rough morning?” Artemis joined the two boys in the kitchen, opening the cupboard to grab a mug and fill it with coffee that Iris probably made in batches, because of Wally’s inability to stay awake and stay energized enough to deal with his little cousin otherwise. Without waiting for a response the blonde inched over and poured some of the hot beverage into her mug, and leaned over ever so slightly to top Wally off, making the ginger look over at her. They didn’t exchange words, but Wally thanked his own personal gods for the arrival of his girlfriend. He couldn’t handle the little tyke alone for another hour. 

“Rougher than nails on a chalkboard.” Wally responded, late as usual. His grip on the cereal box weakened, but despite this, he simply raised his arm higher to make up for it. Bart groaned in response, chubby cheeks heating up as frustration boiled over in him. Only 7 in the morning and Bart had it. 

“He won’t let me eat it!” Bart yelled, stomping a small foot on the tile floor. It didn’t do much, but the expression on the kid’s face was killer enough. Artemis tried to stifle a chuckle, covering her mouth with her mug as she tried to sip coffee instead. If she showed amusement at Bart’s plight, she’d probably be one of the bad guys in the kid’s brain. And she couldn’t handle that currently.

“I can’t handle him with his normal amount of energy. If I let him consume a MORSLE of this stuff, he’d be bouncing off the walls in seconds. I’m not gonna allow it.” Wally explained, and Artemis gave a light shrug. 

“Bart, that cereal has enough sugar in it to coat at least 30 candy bars.” Artemis mused, coming to the kitchen island to sit herself down, not before ruffling Bart’s hair, only to meander to her spot and sit on the stool, sipping away. 

“I don’t care! He’s been makin’ me eat all kinds of healthy stuff an’ I’ve had it!” Another rage-filled stomp. Bart’s face was beet red. 

“Pizza isn’t healthy!” Wally retorted, raising the box even higher, to the point if he tried to raise it any more, it might as well be on top of the fridge. And gods know if it’s on the fridge, Bart would find a way to get it. 

“It has tomatoes on it!” Bart yelled back, frustration pulsing through him.

“Wally, just let him have some cereal.” Artemis gave her boyfriend a soft look. He didn’t budge, at first. 

“Arte, please. You got to be on my side here. If I let him have a bowl and he can’t sleep tonight, I’ll never here to end of it.”

Artemis exchanged looks with a clearly tired, at wits end Wally, only to peer down at Bart, who was also angry in his own right, probably hungry too. These two did not pair well. Of course they were related. Why did SHE have to be the mediator? 

  
  


“I….” She wanted to choose her words carefully, so that neither party could use them against him. Moreso Wally, but she would give Bart the benefit of the doubt, too. Children could be as or even more deceptive than adults, she thought. Artemis stalled, thinking, propping her elbow on the countertop and thinking REALLY, REALLY Hard. 

“Please!” Bart stood on his tip-toes to lean his head on the counter, the edge of his fingers gripping it to try and see Artemis better. With that puppy dog look and all. It made Artemis’s heart swell and drop at the same time. She wasn’t fit to be a parent. One doe-eyed look and she’d do anything for the kid. It was settled, whether she knew it or not. 

“One bowl won’t hurt, I don’t think.” And without letting her words air out, she plucked the box of cereal from Wally’s hand, grabbed a bowl from the side, filled it up as much as possible with the ever sugary pieces and finished it off with milk and a spoon, placing it carefully on the table near them. Wally looked at her the entire time, wide-eyed and dumbfounded. Bart however, grinned spectacularly and scurried up the chair to start eating IMMEDIATELY.

In response to everything, Wally slammed his head on the table, causing a little bit of the cereal to dribble onto the ground. Artemis almost choked on her coffee at the sight of his over-reaction but managed to compose herself in time. Bart giggled to himself, eyeing Wally, knowing he won. 

This would be a long day.

\--

A day out didn’t sound too bad, just the three of them. Coincidentally, today was going to be date night for the couple, but after factoring in Bart and his dependency on Wally, the two young adults decided they could do something family friendly. Or uh….makeshift family friendly, that is. Just a couple and their totally not related child, who isn’t actually a child, just a….magically shrunken down teen.

They’d go with the original script.

Luckily for Bart and unluckily for the adults, moreso Wally, there was a fair in town. Which meant, to Wally’s horror, amusement rides, gimmicky shows, sticky, sugary food, and, unavoidably so, lots of unsupervised children. JUST what he needed. More access to kids and their ever-adorable squealing and….leakage of bodily fluids and sticky substances. In his mind, anyway. Artemis would call him nuts for thinking that way about how everyone starts out. Wally was just glad he knew how to wash his hands properly before he could talk. 

But...before the trio entered the fairgrounds, Wally had purchased something online the day before that would make his problems a little easier. Unbeknownst to Bart and Artemis, same day delivery was a godsend. 

…

Standing in front of the entrance where many families were pouring in, Bart took both Artemis and Wally by the hand and was actively tugging them in the fair’s direction, grinning while doing so. But Wally fiddled his hand out somehow and managed to get in front of Bart, blocking him for the time being. Confused, both Artemis and Bart stood dormant as a wicked grin appeared on the redhead’s face. Wally, however, made no noises of pleasure. Instead, hearing the audible click of….something, Bart peered down, dazed. 

Artemis audibly scoffed. Wally was still grinning ear to ear, eyes shining as if he just created a masterpiece. Bart, however, was still perplexed by this new...addition to his person. What wasn’t clicking for the kid, because he had never seen it before, past or present, was that, fastened on him, was, of course, 

…..a child leash. 

You know, the one’s complete with the mini backpack with some gimmick of a stuffed animal head’s badly sewn to the top. Bart….wasn’t getting it. It just seemed….so obscure. It looked like a harness. But when he picked at the lock with little fingers, nothing was budging, and it made his brows knit in frustration. So he stood there, tinkering with the vest around him, while Artemis held her head in disappointment at Wally’s judgement.

“I’m glad my parents hadn’t thought of one of these suckers when I was a kid.” Wally suddenly shared, satiated. Artemis shook her head. “It’s genius, right? He can only go so far as the leash can go. And I tested it out, even with Superspeed, as long as my grip is good, we’re golden, baby!”

“This is too much.” Artemis planted her hands on her hips, eyeing Bart who was still coming to terms. “I know you’re worried about him wandering off, but this has got to be embarrassing. What are you going to tell Barry and Iris? He’s a kid, not a dog, Wally!” 

“Oh, whatever.” Wally waved off her concern, tugging on the lead ever so carefully. Bart felt a little pull around his abdomen and audibly yelped, confounded. Things were starting to come together in his brain, and Bart’s whole persona was shifting. It wasn’t looking good.

“I don’t understand.” Bart suddenly spoke, causing the couple to turn to his attention. Little hands tugged at the constraints around him, to no avail. “I didn’t do anything bad today. You said nothin’ was my fault. Why am I being punished? What IS this?” Bart rose a brow, concerned. 

Wally’s enthusiasm faltered, Artemis cocking her head. 

“You didn’t do anything wrong.” Wally clarified, poking Bart in the belly where the leash connected. He still stood there, peering up at the man owlishly, not satisfied with the answer.

“It’s a child leash…..harness…” Artemis spoke, looking at her nails, trying to appear standoffish so she could get away from the emotions festering in the environment. 

“Leash? Like a dog? Woof?” Bart leaned in, waiting for Artemis to nod in confirmation, which she did. 

“But I’m not a dog.” 

“Wally apparently doesn’t know that.” Artemis retorts, glaring the redhead down. 

“I know that, I know that. It’s specifically FOR human kids!” Wally raised his free arm up in the air, defending himself as best as he could. Still, he couldn’t help but feel a little bad about it. 

An awkward silence began, Bart looking down at the ground, feeling all sorts of emotions. Artemis shoved her hands in her pockets, looking around aimlessly to try and busy herself. As the silence thickened, Wally felt heat rise in himself, until he caved in and tried to explain his decisions. 

“Bart, I’m not trying to punish you. I thought….this way I could keep an eye on you if you still wanted to….y’know, explore.” 

“But I’m on a leash.” Bart replied, grimacing. “How is that a good thing?” 

“It’s….not a common practice, I guess. But I thought….maybe….” Wally tried his best ot muster up a reply, fingers doing a little dance as he tried. But he amounted to nothing. 

Artemis took that as a sign to do something about it. Fed up with her boyfriend’s misplaced concern, Artemis knelt down to the child’s height and unbuckled the harness, letting it drop to the ground without a word. Bart didn’t say anything either, just taking Artemis’s larger hand in his own and leaning on her a bit, eyeing Wally in the process. 

“Don’t worry about that goof, Bart. We’re gonna have a good time, okay? I’m talking, all the rides you could ever want. Cotton candy, ice cream, even those silly little prize booths that are totally rigged.” Artemis narrated to the boy, feeling a smile come on when he giggled in reply. Wally reached out, as if to grab both, but followed up by walking behind them just a few steps, feeling bad. 

Bart was definitely more cheerful after that strange interaction and despite Wally purposefully being a few steps behind, the child couldn’t help but look back every so often, tilting his head a little to get a better look at the clearly guiltfilled speedster.

Well, whatever this would lead to would be interesting, or so the trio hoped, individually with different things in mind. Bart wanted to go ballistic and have a shit ton of fun he wasn’t allowed to have because of the //predicament//. Artemis wanted both of her boys to let loose for the day and try to release some pent up stress, no matter how weird the arrangement was or how they got there. Wally wanted to leave with Bart intact and preferably not hyped up on sugar. 


	9. Too Short to Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally was sure the day could only move in a positive direction given they were at a fair surrounded by several things that gave Bart happiness. That all seems to change when Bart chooses to ride a giant roller-coaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy! o7

Bart having free range of anything at his NORMAL AGE was already something out of a nightmare. But Bart having free range of a carnival filled with easily disastrous outcomes with the ever persuasive face of a preschooler was something only a villain could muster up in their head. 

Wally eventually rejoined Artemis’s side; his girlfriend now too occupied with Bart in her hand to notice. Bart was practically bursting with energy, only being held back from ripping through the entire location by Artemis’s tethered grip. So instead of being able to run forward, he sufficed with a fast skipping motion. It gave him enough movement to spend some of that energy he had inside him without him causing too much chaos. Yet, anyway. 

Bart gasped at everything around him. This must’ve been one of his first experiences at fairs or similar events as a whole, because he was enamored at every single thing, little to large. The colors, the lights, the prize booths, the rides, the food, the entertainment; it was all so much for a little brain to take in. So as Bart examined the area with exhilaration in his eyes, Wally busied himself with buying tickets for the various rides, muttering something to himself as he did so. 

Wally rejoined the two, stashing the remains of his money into his pocket without much of a care, holding the roll of tickets in the other. He probably bought too many, but as far as he was concerned, buying anything here would already lead to being too much. Everything was so flashy but way too expensive. Once you were old enough to see things clearly, things of this sort wasn’t as much fun. 

“What do you want to do first?” Artemis asked the smaller speedster, looking down at him as he continued to look around with visible glee. Bart focused really hard on the question, as if whatever first activity he did was monumentally important. Wally hoped whatever he picked wasn’t too overzealous. Bart, of course, had other plans in mind. Or more likely, had no plan, which made his behavior even more troublesome. 

“That one!” Bart exclaimed, pointing to something in the distance. Artemis and Wally both locked eyes on what the boy chose, and wordlessly exchanged a worried look between them. Artemis chuckled sheepishly, panning back down to Bart who had no care in the world. 

What had he chosen?

Possibly the biggest and most lethal looking rollercoaster among the rides. Wally was quite a thrill seeker, and liked roller coasters himself. The rush of energy and excitement one gets from riding them. But from the view of a parent who would have to patch Bart up after the ride’s done it’s course, Wally really hoped Bart didn’t inherit his thrill-seeking attitude. Unfortunately, it seemed it ran in the family. 

“Are you sure, bud? That one looks…..like a lot. Why don’t we start with something a little smaller?” Artemis arched a brow, smiling compassionately at the little boy. 

“Yeah, something A LOT smaller and one that won’t possibly give you a concussion.” Wally deadpanned behind her, gritting his teeth.

Bart was quiet for a moment, thinking it over, really considering his options. And for a second or two, he seemed to be focused on a much smaller ride. One that looked less deadly and possibly injury-inciting. Probably not as harmless as Wally could’ve hoped, but definitely a big step down from where they began. But because Wally could offer to take Bart there and help him in line, Bart suddenly spoke. 

“I think the bigger one is better!” Bart proclaimed proudly, grinning ear to ear. Wally gulped back, his pale face exchanging looks with the little one.

“But the smaller ones can be ridden so many more times! Think of the fun! And look at that long, boring line.” Wally said to Bart, pointing to the very long line the rollercoaster had. Bart shook his head, sticking his tongue out in disagreement. 

“I don’t wanna do the smaller rides. They’re for babies.” Bart rolled his eyes, frowning. “C’mon, please???? It’s totally safe, I mean, if it wasn’t, why would it be for fun?” 

While his point was well-meaning, Artemis and Wally both knew the funnier the ride, the more likely it was to give them a permanent injury. 

“Alright. I did say we could do what you wanted.” Artemis broke the debate, leading Bart towards the ride which made him laugh boisterously. Wally followed behind them, thinking all the horrible outcomes that could come from this. And he had plenty of time to do so considering how long the line was. 

Somehow, despite Bart’s impatience, the trio survived the 10 minute wait for attraction. As they approached the entrance, Bart couldn’t help but jump up and down in jubilation, those bright eyes of his mirroring the sun. Artemis still managed to keep a hold on his hand, approaching the ride attendant who would be taking the tickets. But as she went to offer the precise amount of tickets the ride cost, the man held out his hand in front of her, stopping her from completing the transaction. Artemis pursed her lips, raising a brow. The attendant’s expression was still blank and he said nothing, shaking his head. Artemis had no time or patience for this.

“What’s the deal? We wait like 15 minutes to ride this damn thing and you won’t even accept the tickets and let us in?” The blonde loudly complained, causing the array of people behind her to hoot and holler about the hold-up. No one was happy.

“You can’t go on. It’s for safety.” The attendant finally spoke, shoving the tickets back into Artemis’ hand, of which she reciprocated and shoved them back AGAIN, but with much more force. 

“Safety? This entire place is unsafe. I think we ALL know that. Just let us on!” 

“Cant.” The attendant rolled his eyes. But, realizing Artemis would not move aside without an explanation, he exited his stupid little container where the register was and came out in front of Artemis with what looked to be a giant ruler; probably to mark the heights of incoming occupants to make sure they met the height requirements. And once Artemis saw the giant ruler, her face paled, and most of her attitude disappeared. She was pretty sure she knew what was coming. Bart however, was still angry he wasn’t let on, and was running out of patience, the grip around Artemis’s hand tightening as he allowed some of his anger to slip. 

Wordlessly, the attendant planted the ruler RIGHT behind Bart’s head so that it aligned with his back, making the speedster yelp in surprise at the stark action. Despite this, the man continued his action and took his finger to place at the top of Bart’s head, trace a line to the ruler and use his free hand to point to said height on the ruler. Artemis shifted her weight awkwardly, sighing, hanging her head. 

“What’s the deal! Why can’t we go on? Just let us through!!!” Bart complained, still not understanding what was the problem. Artemis looked over at him and realized she’d have to explain it since the worker clearly didn’t care enough to do so, parking his ass right back in his little spot, allowing people to walk around Artemis and Bart and get on the ride. 

“Bart.” Artemis began, looking down at the boy, trying to hide her disappointment. Bart instinctively looked up, frowning, eyes filled with indignation. 

“What?” 

“You’re too short.” Artemis goes quiet right after she says this, trying to map out how to explain it to an already enraged toddler who already had a rough start to the day. Bart didn’t budge, brows furrowing, perplexment evident on his expression. 

“I’m not that short! When I’m my normal age, I’m like a ton bigger!” Bart exclaimed, punctuating his words with him standing on the tips of his toes, trying not to fall. Artemis brought her hand down on him with enough force to purposefully but gently enough knock him back down flat on his feet, causing the child to stir and frown deeply once more.

“Right now, you’re about the size of a 5 year old. Or...how do I put this, you're even tinier than most kids your…. **current** age would be. If they let you ride, you might get hurt. The safety mechanisms and restraints aren’t built for someone your size.” Artemis tried to explain it carefully and as straight as possible, hoping it would cut off some of the edge of the disappointment. But Bart wasn’t relaxing. Instead, he did something impulsively that would land him in a lot of trouble. 

But before he did just that, Bart puffed out his chest, held his chin high, and loudly declared, to both the ride attendant, Artemis, Wally, and the other gazillion people in line these following words; 

“I’m NOT a little kid. And I’m TIRED of being treated like one! I’m gonna go on, and you can’t stop me!” 

Not even seconds after, Bart harshly pulled his hand from Artemis’s grip, to her surprise, not giving her enough time to grab his arm and pull him back. Bart bolted forward (luckily, still not at super-speed, but at a little faster than someone his size and stamina could build up given the height of the moment) and tried running up the stairs that would lead him to where riders could board the ride. Bart was so close, he almost managed to hop in a cabin before it started to move forward and before anyone could stop him. 

But almost was the key word. 

Before Bart could hurry onto the next open cart, a burly employee caught up with him and stood before the cart, blocking the kid's entry. Bart gasped in surprise, most of his sudden burst of energy wearing off as he tried to look the giant man in the eyes. Bart wanted to try to move past the man, but for some reason he couldn't understand, it felt like his feet were glued to the wooden boards beneath him. And before he could understand that anxiety had taken over, the man before him effortlessly picked him up and hoisted him into the crook of his arms, making Bart’s expression pale. 

As the guard walked down the steps slowly and without a care to the little boy wiggling in his arms, despite the clear impossibility of him escaping, Wally and Artemis stood at the bottom near the exit, having collected themselves there after all this happened so suddenly. 

Bart was still squirming in the man’s arms, feeling all sort of emotions pulse through him, mostly anger, fear, and anxiety. He wanted to try and escape and run off into the woods near here, never to be seen again. But as Artemis talked to another employee right next to him, Bart suddenly felt it was no use. That his attempts were anything but successful, given what happened. 

As Artemis argued back and forth with what Wally assumed to be a higher-up at this place, the porky fella who had procured Bart offered the boy to Wally. Bart thought he was being put down at first, but apparently, Wally didn’t trust him enough to let him be on his own feet, making Bart very confused when Bart was exchanged from being in the man’s arms to being in Wally’s arms. Bart was quiet, but he looked up to Wally to try and figure out what would happen next, and seeing the rage and fury hidden behind a serious expression, Bart could only pitifully whine, sinking in the ginger’s arms and hiding his face in the fabric of Wally’s shirt, trying to fight back all the bad thoughts in his head. 

The conversation between Artemis and the manager didn’t linger for too much longer. Wally was still silently brewing with anger, although it was noticeable there was a dangerous glint in his eye. When Artemis made the painfully short trip between the ride and to where Wally resided with Bart in his arms, the three sat down on a bench. Amidst the cheerful laughter of children and parents as well as the general happy colors and lights of the fair around them, these three stuck out like a sore thumb. 

After about three minutes of painful silence, Bart was suddenly guided from his hiding place of Wally’s shirt to be sat up on the bench, the child certainly spooked to be moved without even an explanation or sentence to explain why. But when he was unceremoniously plopped in between Artemis and Wally, Bart realized he had dug his grave further down than he meant to.

Bart anxiously peered up at both adults, little digits holding on to the bottom of the bench for dear life as he tried to muster up an explanation for it all. 

“I didn’t mean for-” Bart began, but was suddenly cut off by Wally’s loud and intimidating voice, making the child sink further in his seat, squeaking in a mixture of surprise and fear. Artemis didn’t talk, yet, anyway, but she curled her larger hand around the child’s, squeezing it, hoping to support him before Wally’s outburst. Still, Bart couldn’t look away from the now outrageous Wally, so he peered timidly up at his older cousin, bottom lip trembling dangerously.

“I don’t care WHAT you meant!” Wally declared, slamming his hand down on the arm of the bench closest to him. It made the paint chip enough to show it’s underlining material given the strength Wally had when unadulterated like this. “What you DID matters! You couldn’t just move to the next ride instead of having a tantrum like that and almost gettin’ us kicked out of this damn place?” Wally wrung his hands through his hair, failing to alleviate the stress built up in his system over the past few days. He had been patient, he had been understanding. He couldn’t take it anymore. 

As he continued his rant, the older speedster started to pace in circles without even realizing it. 

“You do this all the time. And I’m not even talking about how you even got us into this mess to begin with because you couldn’t keep your hands to yourself.” Wally was still exasperated, but as he went on, most of the initial loudness he had to his voice began to diminish, leading to him sounding more like a weary parent who needed a break. It would be reasonable, given the situation, but he would’ve been better cooling off some other way. This would only lead to further distress between the two. 

“You can’t just…..not think about the things you do. YOUR actions have CONSEQUENCES.” Wally spelt out to Bart, who was quivering in his spot. Not even realizing how keyed up the boy was, he continued the vocal torment. “Whether you’re your normal age or 10 or whatever the hell you are now. Just….stop doing it. Stop being so careless. People care about you, Bart, and whether you realize it or not, the things you do weigh heavily on us. So just….don’t do it. Don’t…..be you.” 

Wally’s voice began wavering until he silenced completely, slowly lowering himself to sit on the space to Bart’s right, disregarding the upset toddler at his side. He was too worn out himself to take care of Bart right now, even though it was his responsibility alone. After a few minutes of quiet intermission, Wally exchanged a tired look with Artemis, who, instead of speaking in his support, gestured her head down to the boy in between them. Wally rose a brow, but when he looked to where her eyes pointed, he realized he had gone off the deep end himself. 

The juxtaposition of the eerie quietness and Bart who, despite his best attempts, was unraveling with small sniffs, tears treading down chubby cheeks, his little body heaving to keep it all together. All it took was for Wally to look down upon him with such identifiable pity to make Bart burst out sobbing, curling in on himself to try and not involve Artemis and Wally in his emotions. Bony knees were pulled into the child’s chest so that he could cry into the crevice between his knees and abdomen, trying his best to contain himself. It was more despair inducing to realize, if Wally hadn’t gone off on that tangent, he would’ve leaned on his adult companions for help, instead of trying to stand on already withered legs. 

Artemis had it. So, ignoring the miniature speedster’s pleas inbetween, she carefully took Bart from under his arms and settled him in her lap, guiding the child’s head towards her chest so he could cry concealed without feeling more embarrassed. Wally sat silently at the other end of the bench, feeling like a major jerk. While his frustration was understandable, publicly lashing out on the kid like that probably only made their situation worse. Even though Artemis kept hushing Bart and gently leading his head towards her, he still kept looking over at Wally with those pitiful eyes and that hurt expression, babbling through tears. And as he mustered up somewhat understandable replies, Wally could only hang his head in disappointment. 

In a spontaneous burst of impulsiveness, Bart managed to escape Artemis’s gentle hold and pile onto Wally to wrap him in an embrace, a hug, even though his frail arms couldn’t wrap around Wally’s waist all the way to make it more secure. Wally glanced down, surprised, but he carefully placed his hand on Bart’s scalp, brushing through his hair, trying to seem compassionate without words he couldn’t unravel in his head. 

“Puh-please don’t be mad! I didn’t mean to, I….” Bart cried out, still trying to look up at Wally despite the redhead avoiding his gaze entirely. “I’m sorry! I’m really sorry! I know I messed up, ‘m sorry, please, Wally….!” Bart kneaded at Wally’s stomach through his shirt with tiny fists, trying to garner his attention despite his clear avoidance of the boy. Bart looked up with a pleading expression, bow lips trembling, tears still leaking out without a sight of stopping. Wally looked at Bart once, but couldn’t bear it, and looked away again, causing the boy to hysterically break out in sobs, burrowing his head into the man’s abdomen, holding onto the older speedster with all his might. Even though Bart was so fragile, Wally could still feel the force and tugging the boy was giving him, and it was getting increasingly hard to ignore outright. 

The little boy continued weeping, mumbling things unintelligible to the others, but Wally could make out one sentence that sent his next actions in motion: 

“I don’t like being me. I can’t change that.”

“Bart” Wally said suddenly, gripping the small boy by his narrow shoulders. “Don’t ever say that, okay?”

“But you said-” Bart tried to reply, only to be shushed by Wally’s hand over his mouth. 

“I know...I know what I said. It was out of anger. It was totally wrong.” Wally spoke much quieter, trying to piece their complicated relationship back together without another crying session. People were already staring, and Artemis herself was holding on pretty tightly to her wrist, Wally could see a red mark. Despite that, despite that they caused a scene in public, Wally spoke like they were home alone. It seemed to work better when he did it this way. Got through to the kid, more importantly, without leaving a scar like he was afraid he had done here.

“Bart….” Wally started, rubbing at the tear tracks on the child’s face. Bart made a noise of displeasure, trying to pull away, but Wally kept him firm in his place, firm but well-meaning. Bart eventually relaxed, little hands in his lap, looking up dully at the man, the remainder of his tears finally emerging. “You’re a good kid. You’re smart, cheerful, bright, full of life….” Wally chuckles, despite his rampant tiredness. “I was like you when I was younger. Carefree, didn’t think about what I did. And while that’s not right….” Wally’s red brows quirked, looking Bart in the eye earnestly, “....it’s not right to yell at’cha either. I’m being a real grump, I know.”

“You’re not mad anymore?” Bart sniffled, rubbing a closed eye with his fist. 

“I don’t know what’s up with me, honestly.” Wally shrugged a little. 

“...b-but you’re gonna tell Grandpa an’ Grandma an’ they’re gonna be mad….an’ I’ll be in trouble…” 

“Shh, none of that, okay?” The male decided it was time to cut the cord and just be full frontal supportive. This whole...skirting around it was just draining him. And him being so angry at Bart was just making things worse. So, to combat it, he pulled the boy towards him and wrapped him in a huge huge, rubbing Bart’s back with one hand, murmuring pleasantries, the other hand nestled in his crown of hair, trying to get rid of all the negativity between them. 

“Listen, as long as you’re okay with it, okay? We’re gonna ride this silly crying sess’ out, get our bearings straight, and enjoy the rest of the day. Don’t worry about anything else except having fun and enjoying yourself, okay? I got all the stupid adult stuff covered. Well...me and Artemis.” Wally glared over at his girlfriend, who gave a shy wave, even though Bart couldn’t see it from his spot. 

“And you know what?” Wally finally separated himself from the child, taking him carefully and letting the little one look up expectantly at him, tilting his head and all that which made him want to wrap the kid back up in an even tighter hug, just to cherish how goddamn cute and little and very incapable of anything ll-mannered he was. But he didn’t do that. Yet. “We can stop by the toy store on the way home. You can pick anything you want….y’know, within reason.” Bart’s eyes lit up and he grinned, letting Wally know his efforts were not in vain. 

Artemis sneaked over to wrap a supportive hand around the little speedster’s shoulder, giving him a good squeeze as the boy looked over, excited. 

“I would take him up on the offer. He never buys me any good toys.” Artemis added, coming in to place a chaste kiss on Wally’s cheek. 

Wally took this as an invitation to slump back in his spot and relax finally. But before he could really appreciate it, Bart practically jumped out of his spot, saved by Wally’s fast arm around the boy’s belly. 

“Whoa, what’s up, lil’ dude?” Wally asked, suddenly alert.

And with all the excitement he could muster, Bart wiggled in his spot and grinned eagerly, responding: “I want cotton candy!”


	10. Little Rabbit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three stumble back home from the fair. Bart continues his habit of falling asleep at inappropriate times in weird positions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is more self-indulgent fluff for you. i often think about what would happen if bart grew up around the flash fam from a young age. i think he'd still be him, but he'd be different, in a good way. hope you enjoy! i know where i want to go from here with one major plot point but after thats revealed, i guess we'll see what happens.

With the rest of the day dedicated to overpriced gimmicks, sugary food, and overall fun til ya drop, Bart’s seemingly endless energy started to dip towards the evening. Even with the sugar and adrenaline coursing through the kid’s veins, it was only a matter of time before he sat back down and couldn’t get up again. Not that it was difficult to tote him around if that happened, but explaining a fainted Bart to his aunt and uncle was not something Wally had in mind today. So instead, when Bart was nearing his ends, Artemis and Wally decided to call it quits and head back to the car. 

Bart was alert enough to stay on his own two feet as they made their way to the makeshift parking lot near the fair, but he wasn’t all there, either. Initially, he held Wally and Artemis’s hand with a certain tightness that reassured the two adults he was still there. But the more sleepy he got, the kid started getting slower and slower, with his footsteps, that is. As his eyelids got heavy and golden eyes began to lose their normal spark, little hands started to lose their elasticity and hold, making Bart’s fingers slowly but surely fall out of grips, falling to his side suddenly, just as limp as the rest of his body except for his legs and feet, which, miraculously, hadn’t lost yet. 

Wally eventually noticed, after a few moments or so, that there was a lack of weight in his hands and instinctively looked down, hoping to find Bart in tow, just maybe preoccupied or distracted enough for him to have slipped away from Wally when he wasn’t paying attention. What Wally found, however, was Bart hunched over a few inches behind him, his upper body being a dead weight as he teetered back and forth on unstable feet, eyelids drooping. Given another minute, Bart probably would’ve fallen face first onto the cement, causing a nasty injury and possible concussion. Luckily for him, Wally swooped in before that could happen as he carefully raised Bart from under his arms, essentially moving to hold the kid if he couldn’t trust him on his own two feet. Not that the older speedster blamed him; he was tired too, and he did far less than Bart. 

Bart stirred a little in Wally’s current grasp, lethargically turning to meet Wally’s gaze with half-lidded eyes and a pale expression. The action was enough to wake Bart up just a little, though he’d probably fall back asleep in minutes time. Even though it could have ended far worse, the older of the two cousins couldn’t help but chuckle at how silly it was; the boy falling asleep so hard and so suddenly he almost fell over. And even now, how Bart spooked himself awake somehow. Bart wasn’t very amused, turning his head back to lay on Wally’s shoulder. 

“You good?” Wally managed between giggles. It was hard to take anything seriously with Bart around, especially fun-sized. 

“Did he just….” Artemis eyes widened, the woman now out of her own thoughts to have noticed the engagement before her. “Did he almost fall asleep while walking? How is that even possible?” 

Bart mumbled something the two couldn’t make out, but with how displeased he looked, he didn’t seem to like the jokes surrounding his….lack of awareness. Artemis managed to collect herself to avoid laughter, but yet again, it was too bizarre for Wally not to break out into chuckles once more. 

“....I was awake.” Bart suddenly spoke up, though his tone was still soft-spoken and tired. The child rubbed at his eyes, blowing hair out of his face before propping his chin up on Wally’s shoulder once more, shifting a little, trying to get comfortable now that he didn’t have the burden of walking. While he didn’t enjoy reliving his younger years, it wasn’t the worst thing to be small enough to be carried when you felt tired. It was nice, comforting, knowing someone would keep him safe when he couldn’t watch his back. Or at least, that’s what he would say if he wasn’t half-asleep already. Right now he was still deep in snooze-town. 

“You were not. I saw you. You were leaning forward like you were gonna pass out. No dice. I can’t have you bonkin’ your head on concrete.” Wally teased, poking Bart’s nose, making the child sigh, puffing out his cheeks in a half-hearted attempt to seem annoyed. But he was just too damn exhausted to put any more effort in seeming one way or another.

“...whatever.” Bart buried his head in the fabric of Wally’s shirt. Well, at least there he sounded much more like his real age. Was a little strange hearing such a moody, teenager-esque response from the kid who looked 4-years-old tops, and that was being generous. 

As they strolled along, Bart eventually gave into the pull of sleep, even though he wanted to bite off Wally’s hand currently. Perhaps such feral thoughts were just imagined because he was so tired. Regardless, since the car was still a decent distance away, Artemis and Wally chatted amongst themselves. When they arrived, both adults didn’t just enter and strap Bart in. They lingered outside it, peering up at the sky. Wally leaned against the passenger side door, but both his arms were around Bart, keeping the boy securely and as comfortably as he could, not wanting to wake him up from his well-deserved nap. Artemis was on the other side, looking at Wally awkwardly through the window, grinning to herself like she knew things he didn’t. 

  
  


“You’re warming up to him.” Artemis suggested, gazing over at Wally who seemed reasonably miffed. The ginger scoffed, and Artemis rolled her eyes, but it was all in good fun. 

“I never...disliked him, y’know. It was just easier to blame things on him when he was like two feet taller and capable of causing true, unadulterated chaos.” Wally couldn’t help but reach out to pat the boy’s fluffy auburn hair, grinning when the boy unconsciously leaned into his touch, despite being asleep. “Now, it just feels bad to like...think any bad thoughts about him. And even Barry would agree he could be damn annoying when he wanted to be.”

“I always found his behavior kind of charming.” Artemis tucked loose blonde locks behind her ear, smiling as she looked in no particular direction. “Like, the way you would any normal younger sibling. Sure, he could be so irritating but deep down, you know you’d do anything for them. Because they’re family.” Artemis’s eyes suddenly locked with Wally’s own, causing the male to lean forward, almost smashing his head against the top of the car. 

“He sure is family.” The man jostled Bart’s weight in his arms, mostly thinking out loud.

“The sun is setting. Shit. We should probably head back. Can you strap him in? It’s still like an hour til we get….” Artemis’s lips pursed, hesitant. She meant to say “Home”, but in reality, that wasn’t her home, even if the Allens/Wests welcomed her into their son/nephew’s life so easily. Like she belonged. So instead, she went quiet, opening the car door and sitting down, about to start the ignition without a further word coming out of her mouth.

Wally would push it, normally, but given how tired they all were, it was probably best to talk about later. So, he too quietly opened the back door on his side, maneuvering Bart in the car seat, trying to not wake him up. He thought he did a good job, but when he closed the door, he could hear the shuffling of limbs and a quiet murmuring noise, meaning he awoke the boy a little, even if it wasn’t enough for him to fully realize. 

On their way back, Wally and Artemis felt a surge of panic once both realized they had promised Bart a trip to the toy store. (Well, Wally called it that, but there were no CHEAP toy stores he knew of. He was a college kid, he hadn’t purchased a toy in who knows how long. He was probably going to blindfold the kid’s eyes and lead them into a general store into the toy aisle). But both knew waking him up early would result in a grumpy miniature speedster and neither of them wanted to deal with that, truthfully. So instead, they swung by the nearest target/walmart/etc and Wally ran in to pick out whatever he thought his little cousin would enjoy. 

But once Wally got inside and found his way to the toy aisle, his mind blanked. Sure, he could go for the safe option and buy Bart something Flash-themed. But he felt that was too obvious. At the same time, though, he didn’t want Bart to be disappointed after all the bad feelings his older cousin put him through recently. He seemed at a loss, until Wally mindlessly walked up to where there were few stuffed animals. He was ready to call it quits. But something caught his eye in the midst of all things fluffy and cute.

It was a stuffed animal of a light brown rabbit. When Wally reached out and took it from the shelf, he couldn’t help but give into his curiosity and just stand there, feeling how soft and reassuring the fabric the plush was made out of. It had golden buttons for eyes and a simple pink bead for a nose. It seemed like something someone made with purpose and love. Something...very out of place in a store of this caliber. It was pretty decently sized as far as toys go, roughly a little smaller than how big Bart was currently, and that wasn’t very. It piqued his interest enough, and when he turned the thing over to find the tag, he found one little thing that confirmed his suspicions. On the left outstretched foot of the stuffed animal, where the paw pad would be, was a strange bright yellow lightning symbol. That had Wally sold. So, he hurried towards the register before the store closed and purchased the damn thing for a solid 20 bucks. Sure, he’d be low on cash for a few days, but nothing could beat the vision he had of Bart’s toothy smile and golden eyes lighting up with adoration for this thing. 

\--

The three finally made it back to Barry’s house around 15 minutes later, but every minute waiting to wake Bart up and show the child what he found made Wally’s heart race in anticipation. GOOD anticipation, for once. Anticipation around Bart or because of the speedster was enough to make anyone nervous, but this time, it was a good reason. 

It was around 7:45 PM, by the time Artemis, Wally (with Bart in his arms still) piled into the house, not expecting to find Iris and Barry sitting there patiently, apparently waiting for them. Or so Wally assumed, due to that stupid smirk on his angelic aunt’s face. That knowing look in her eye. As if she foretold the bonding experience they went on today, turns and all. 

Since Artemis wasn’t carrying the precious cargo that was Bart, she was able to spill herself over the empty couch adjacent to Barry and Iris. Wally lagged behind just a little, having to close the door with his hands mostly occupied. Still, he managed to do so, somehow not waking Bart in the process. The bunny plush hung from the ginger’s belt loop, just barely hovering over the floor, to luckily not catch a bunch of dirt and dust somehow. 

Despite Bart being a heavy sleeper, when the four grown-ups gathered in the living room began to converse among themselves, it was still in a hushed tone. Probably brought on by Iris, who wanted her Grandson to really soak up the sleep while he could, considering he’d be bouncing off the walls in hours time. 

“I didn’t realize how late it had gotten.” Wally remarked, finally sitting down. He had to awkwardly move Bart from his shoulder to his lap, but the child didn’t stir much, completely given in to his slumber. Besides, as weird as it was, truthfully, it was kind of comforting. Bart wasn’t heavy enough to really be uncomfortable. If Wally had to compare, which he wouldn’t outside of his mind, it was like having a medium sized dog snoozing on your lap. Sure, Bart’s snoring was a little irritating, but he had gotten used to it; like it was background noise. White fog, if you will.

“We were gonna wait to eat ‘til you guys got home.” Barry leaned back in his spot, offering a gentle smile to the others in the room. “But after 6:40, we figured you guys must’ve eaten out. I mean, maybe not healthily. But still.” 

“We….didn’t eat dinner, actually.” Artemis chimed in, propping her elbow up on the couch’s arm. “Wally and I sort of eat whatever was around that wasn’t infested with sugar. But the little firecracker over here was adamant on eating everything sugar-coated. Surprised it didn’t keep him awake longer.” 

Iris got up from her spot a few feet away to linger over to her boys, patting Wally’s shoulder once she arrived to her self-imposed spot behind Wally’s seat. When green eyes glanced up to meet the source of the sudden patting, Wally relaxed, letting his lips settle in a lop-sided smile that he had been trying to stifle. Iris brought out the happiness in those around here, and not even her nephew was immune to it. 

Iris’s warm eyes traced down until she met Bart’s sleeping form, still all curled up, probably trying to soak up Wally’s body heat in the process. She reached over the couch’s top to tousle the sleeping child’s hair, only for her eyes to linger longer and find the rabbit that was sat, discarded a cushion away from Wally and Bart. Raising an eyebrow, Iris shot a look at Wally, making him muster up a quick reply.

“Art’ and I promised to take him to the toy store after the carnival….fair…..uh whatever it was.” Wally adjusted his arms so he could free one for the second it took to scratch his neck, putting it back around Bart right after. “But he fell straight asleep on the ride home. ‘Membered when we were practically 10 minutes away. So I ran into….whatever store it was and kinda tried to gauge and pick out something he’d like. I hope he does.”

“That’s sweet of you, Wally.” Iris grinned wide. “Why don’t we wake him up and see? I’m sure this….difficult situation that he’s going through would be a little easier with a cuddly companion.”

Iris made her way around again so she could lean down and kiss the crown of Bart’s head, gently moving him side to side to rouse him awake. It took a minute or two of this before he woke up, the child slowly coming to terms with things around him. Lethargically but still, he managed to straighten himself out. Bart’s bony arms were then highered into the air, his back arching as he stretched his limbs out, yawning loudly. He was still a bit out of it, but he wouldn’t be awake for much longer. 

“......hmmm?” Bart glanced between the people around him, slowly but surely realizing he was no longer in the parking lot of the fair and now at home. And this relaxed him, it being visible in the way he slouched against the couch, scooching over to be in just the right position to where it was nice and comfy for him. But before he could go back to resting, his eyes caught sight of something just a few inches away. 

“Wally got this for you.” Iris said in that soothing voice of hers, gently pushing the plush closer to the boy. Bart furrowed his brows, wondering whether to be mad he was awoken for THIS or delighted Wally kept his promise and got him something. He settled for something in between, reaching gingerly to grab the toy and feel it all over, turning it here and there to get used to it’s form in his hands. 

“‘M not a baby.” Bart spoke, pursing his lips. “I don’t….need her.” Bart said, slowly, but he didn’t quite put the plush down. He held it in his arms, hesitant. But when Wally went to take it out of his hands, the child groaned, infuriated, hugging the plush to his chest and blowing air out of his nose. 

“But….you didn’t want it!” Wally argued, rightfully confused.

“You can’t just introduce me to a friend an’ then take her away, Wally!” Bart argued back, despite his words not making much sense to anyone but himself. Wally tried to filter it through his brain, but he came out with nothing. So he fell back, relaxing, letting Bart know he wouldn’t try to take it away.

“Her?” Iris redirected the conversation, sitting next to her grandson now, a supportive hand on his narrow shoulders. 

“Uh-huh.” The brunet shook his head in response, a quaint smile appearing on his lips. “I….think her name is Meloni. It sounds nice. Very, very nice.” 

“Melony?” Artemis leaned in to hear the conversation. 

“No! Not like melon-y. Melon-I! With an I.” Bart took his one finger, and carefully scripted the words in the air, as if he could see them in his head, imagining how he’d spell the rabbit’s name. And this made him smile further, giggling to himself as he toyed with the rabbit’s long ears.

“I’m glad you like it….uh, her.” Wally leaned back in his spot, emitting a relieved sigh. 

“I don’t like her. I love her! It’s important she knows that, okay?” 

With another long yawn, it was clear Bart would be asleep again soon without interference. He seemed completely fine with the idea of sleeping on the couch, curling in on himself and embracing the stuffed rabbit without second thoughts. It seems like the longer this spell went on, the easier it was for Bart to deal with how he felt, thought, and behaved. Still, everyone, including himself loathed when it was all over. The storm was coming. And no amount of bandaids could prepare them for it. 

But, right now, that wasn’t the issue. 

“Okay, little man, I think it’s time for bed.” Barry interjected through the silence, standing up and stretching his arms above his head. Bart gave him a dull look in response. Barry smiled, regardless, coming over and picking the child up with big, supporting arms. Bart, surprisingly, didn’t protest this time, looking at Iris, Artemis and Wally retreating forms as Barry started up the stairs. Even though Wally could only see a weird view of the staircase, he could see Bart’s mop of auburn hair and the long ears of Meloni as Barry and his grandson disappeared to the upper-level. 

\--

Artemis stuck around for some discussion and a cup of tea before she too headed home, saying something about how she had class in the morning. Wally was a little sad she had to go, but knew she’d be there the next time she was allowed. Wally browsed on his phone for the next hour or so, getting lost in social media, only to be brought out of it when Iris announced she was heading to bed. 

It was maybe 11:30 PM now. Wally clicked his phone off to be met with the unforgiving reflection of his tired, worn out face from the day at hand. He scoffed, mostly to himself, pocketed his phone, and headed up the stairs for a quick shower. Afterwards, he couldn’t help but feel curious about whether or not Bart really imprinted on that stuffed bunny so easily. So, to pique his interest, Wally quietly opened the door to the guest room, hoping to be sneaky enough not to wake the kid up. 

Wally observed the boy for a moment, watching the blanket he was wrapped in pitch up and down with his breathing. Wally took the sight in for a moment or so, feeling a bit longing that he couldn’t find Meloni anywhere. But as he went to leave, Bart changed positions, turning over. And as he did so, a long orangey-brown ear of Meloni’s flopped into view, making the older male grin. As he made his way back down the stairs, ready for bed, he felt a skip in his step.


	11. Obligatory Sick Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally wakes Bart up to find he has a fever. Panic ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o7 this one is a little shorter than normal.

Wally had gotten used to being woken up by Bart through some means or another, so to be undisturbed and get a full night’s rest was not what he was expecting. Especially given the circumstance. 

His body woke him up this time. It was around 11:00 pm meaning he slept in WAY TOO LATE. He must’ve really needed it, then. And given the fact neither Barry or Iris woke him up before they headed into their respective workplaces meant they also thought he could use a good night’s sleep. Still, while he enjoyed sleeping in on occasion, it also meant he left Bart alone and unsupervised for well over 5 minutes, which meant if he didn’t check to see if the kid caused the end of the world it might be upon them.

Wally sped up the stairs, disregarding the fact he was an absolute mess and still in his PJS. In front of the guest room door in just seconds, he turned the knob as fast as he could while he mind was racing, thinking of what horrible thing Bart could’ve gotten into alone. To his surprise and in a lesser extent relief, Bart was still in his bed, presumably asleep. It….was a little strange, considering Bart bursted with energy from the moment he woke up to the minute he wnt to bed. So to walk in to have him still deep asleep and not causing havoc was both a blessing and a curse. 

He had to be woken up at this point. Both boys hadn’t had breakfast, and it was nearing lunch time, too. A speedster with an empty stomach was a very unhappy one. Plus, with how little Bart had really eaten the night before, he was getting dangerously close to running on empty. With a hypermetabolism, if he didn’t eat normally, it could probably do more harm than good. So, Wally carefully made his way over to the bed. 

Wally shook the boy to wake him up, making sure not to jerk him too hard in case he woke up in surprise and ended up hitting his head on the bed-frame. He did this for a minute or so, genuinely surprised the boy didn’t rouse at all. So, while still limiting it, he shook the boy a little harder, trying to really get him up. It still wasn’t enough. Wally quirked a brow. The man sat down at the edge of Bart’s bed, placing a warm hand on the kid’s shoulder and joggling it with a bit of effort. 

“Bart? Hey, buddy, you got to get up.” The ginger’s voice rang. “You should eat something. We could go to the park or somethin’ afterwards. Maybe see a movie?” He was hoping the incentives of food or fun activities would jog Bart enough to see at least one of his golden eyes open up. Still, nothing.

It was at this point that Wally had been trying to wake the kid up for 5 or so minutes. He felt concerned that Bart slept through it all. So, he unraveled the covers closer to Bart’s head, and could feel a strange, radiating heat from something there. Brows furrowed in worry, Wally let his hand feel the child’s head further and found that he was burning hot; likely a fever. 

“Holy shit.” Green eyes shrunk, Wally’s breath hitching as several thoughts raced through his head. He ran towards the guest bathroom and rummaged through the medicine cabinet to find a thermometer that looks like it hadn’t been touched in years. Regardless, he stumbled back into the main area of the room, quick to place it over the kid’s forehead. When the noise went off to confirm the temperature, Wally almost passed out. 

101.3

It all seemed to click now. Sluggishness, barely moving, claminess all over and a burning hot froeehad? He had a fever! What the HELL was Wally supposed to do?

“Bart? Bart, you gotta wake up!” Wally exclaimed, rocking Bart back and forth til he begrudgingly awoken, the boy squinting at the bare light of day. Immediately, the toddler coughed, sniffling back a sneeze. He tried to sit up but kind of failed, feeling so tired despite the amount of sleep he got. Bart groaned in pain, slumping back against his pillow, golden eyes lacking their usual shine. 

“Wally, I don’t feel so good…” Bart managed, despite a croaky voice and coughs. 

“I know, kiddo, I know.” Wally murmured to him, running his hand through the kid’s hair. “What hurts?” 

“Uh….” Bart rubbed his eye with one hand, the other too busy clinging to his blanket. “....m’ throat feels funny. An’ my nose is all stuffed up...st-....tummy ache….” 

“I think you got a fever. I don’t know how or why, but I know where we can get some medicine and help you feel better. The only thing is I can’t leave you here alone and run to the store….you’re gonna have to come with.” 

Bart didn’t respond much to it, just blinking slowly at the man. That was enough for Wally to know he definitely didn’t feel good. If Bart shut up for whatever reason, you knew whatever was going on was serious.

“We’ll make it quick. You won’t even have to change out of your pajamas, okay?” Wally helped his little cousin sit up in bed, pulling back the covers and revealing the child’s body. Bart immediately shivered, pulling his legs loosely towards his body Wally coudln’t help but frown. So, to hopefully help the kid’s lack of homeostatis, Wally hiked his hoodie over his head.

“You cold? This’ll help. Put your arms up.” 

Bart tilted his head to the side, but obliged. Wally helped the hoodie over the kid. It was WAY TOO BIG, making the already tiny speedster look much smaller, drowning in the faded red fabric. But it was cozy and warm and that’s all Wally was concerned with. 

\---

Operating as fast as he could, Wally was able to cut back some time and get out the door in a few measly minutes. He didn’t even bother changing out of his own loungewear, just throwing on a pair of shoes for the time being. He tried helping Bart out of bed, hoping he had enoug energy reserved to walk. But after Bart almost fainted and tumbled down the steps, Wally reconsidered, scooping the kid up and holding him. Both of them were lucky he weighed so little and that Wally could still mutlitask with one arm occupied. 

The walk to the nearest store felt much longer with Bart’s burning hot head nuzzling his neck. He’d normally go at Superspeed, but he was afraid his little cousin would end up nauseous and throwing up and that would only hinder things. Speed walking would do. 

He hurried inside and quickly navigated to the aisle with medication. It was hard figuring out what kind of children’s fever reducer was okay to give to a speedster but after a few minutes of silent debate, he just picked the one he thought would work best. Bart was winking in and out of light sleep. Wally could hear the congested snores and the strange but almost endearing whistling noise bart emitted now that he was all stuffed up. 

Wally decided to use self-checkout, somehow finding his wallet in his back pocket and just using his credit card for this occasion. Children’s medicine was so unreasonably expensive but if he had to dispute the charge later, he’d handle it. Right now all that was crucial was making sure Bart felt better. As he finished up and stuffed the medicine inside a bag, he bounced Bart up and down, awaking the child once more to be met with a disgruntled murmur. Wally smiled at that. He was a little afraid if Bart fell too deep asleep with this fever he might not be able to wake him.

The walk home was taken in haste. Wally practically knocked the door down so they could get in, laying the child on the sofa. Bart let him body do it’s thing and just curled up on the sofa, sniffling and coughing in between silence. The older male didn’t have the patience to read the directions. He had taken this kind of stuff before as a kid. He figured, the more the better it would work. It was the liquid kind. The one that came with a millmeter cup and that gross fake-cherry tasting syrup. The one all kids around the world dreaded to have. But it would do the trick. Hopefully he could get Bart to eat it. He hastily poured as much of the stuff into that little cup as he could, bringing it out to the living room.

He sat down next to Bart, using his free head to rub the child’s back in a soothing manner. 

“I got some medicine here for you, okay? I won’t lie, this stuff smells DISGUSTING. But if it does its job, your fever will go down and you’ll feel so much better, trust me, okay?” 

Bart gingerly nodded, eyes peering down at the cup full of suspicious dark-red liquid….or...more like liquidey-goop. It was quite thick. 

Wally offered the cup to Bart, whom took it with uncoordinated hands. Still, the boy downed it as fast as he could, even though he looked like he was going to vomit a second later. Luckily, this passed as quickly as it came. It said it would take at least 15 minutes to work, so in the meantime, Wally took a spare blanket and wrapped Bart up in it, helping him position himself better since Bart was limp in almost every regard.

Wally turned the TV on to some channel, really more for Bart than himself. He was too busy looking over at the child and making sure he didn’t feel worse. 15 minutes came and went and the effects began to show. 

Out of nowhere, Wally heard a giggle arise from the kid. He knew that kind of stuff made kids loopy before they fell asleep for awhile but he really underestimated HOW MUCH. Still, it was nice to hear Bart seem in better spirits than just moments ago. Wally couldn’t help but smile, getting up and scooching next to Bart, petting the kid’s messy hair. Bart instinctively looked up, and he had this...strangely alluring dopey expression. 

“You feelin’ better?” 

“I…..feel….really weird.” Bart stammered, hiccuping. His head leaned against Wally and the older of the two took this as a sign (and really, an excuse) to bring Bart into his lap and let the child cudle up to him. At this size, Bart seemed really eager to be all handsy with his cousin. It was known that Bart was hugger, but it seemed to translate and inflate now that he was much tinier. Wally was a bit on the fence about it at first, but seeing his now doped up little cousin made all the barriers melt. Who could resist it? 

Bart made a noise akin to a chirp, presumably because he was happy to be given so much attention. Pressing his head against the other’s abdomen, Bart looked up to Wally. But something was different. The kid was looking at him with such love and devotion in his eyes, in that little smile, despite the paleness in his face due to the sickness. It made Wally blank for a second, but be eventually smiled back, making the tinier speedster laugh.

“You’re gonna start to feel really sleepy in a few minutes.” Wally reminded the other. Bart’s head lulled to the side involuntarily and Wally carefully guided his head back to it’s normal position so the child wouldn’t unknowingly break his neck. 

“Okkaaaayyy…..” 

In a matter of minutes, the medicine started to kick in. Bart’s eyelids got increasingly heavy and began to droop. A yawn, although it was interrupted by a sneeze, came from the boy in moments following that. Bart didn’t say anything else, and he slowly burrowed himself into Wally, cheek smushed against the other boy. Tiny hands grabbed onto the fabric of Wally’s shirt instinctively.

Just a minute or so later, Wally heard the reassuring sound of Bart’s snores. He looked down and was greeted with a very, very endearing sight. 

His little cousin, deep in sleep, already drowning in his hoodie, curled up in his lap, with his oversized noggin using him as a pillow. Wally sighed in relief.

He could get used to this aspect of things.


End file.
